Destiny Choice
by Nani-kun
Summary: Cette fiction raconte l'histoire d'une jeune fille, Aléonora Orionum, trés liée à Nymphadora Tonks puisqu'elle se trouve être sa meilleure amie ! Aléonora dites Nora, cache un passe trouble, trés trouble, mais à quel point ? [Chapitre 8 en ligne !]
1. At the beginning

**Disclameur : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennet pas, ils sont à J.K R. sauf ceux qui sortent directement de mon esprit y compris l'histoire même si pour le prochain chapitre, je vais m'aider de l'histoire de cette superbe auteur pour introduire la mienne ;) Si dans l'histoire certains nom où même fait ressemble à ceux dans d'autre histoire et bien sachez que je n'y suis pour rien même si j'ai adorez les histoire d'autre auteur à qui je passe le bonjour, donc a peu prés tous les auteur des fanfictions.**

* * *

Une belle matinée d'été était sur le point de commencer, quelques élèves de cinquièmes années attendait leur tour devant la serre de botanique tandis que d'autre se promenait dans l'école sachant que leurs entretiens d'orientation se dérouler quelques heures plus tard après le déjeuner. Le professeur Chourave sortit en souriant à l'élève avec qui elle venait d'avoir un entretien, lui murmura des paroles d'encouragement tandis qu'il acquittait d'un signe de tête. Une fois partit, Pomona s'éclaircit la voix avant de dire le plus distinctement possible :

Mademoiselle Serlwood !

Une jeune fille blonde avec des taches de rousseur rousse sur le visage, assez petite de taille, leva la main pour se faire repérait par le professeur. Pomona chercha pendant quelques secondes du regard l'élève concernait, elle fronça les sourcils en remarquant les élèves de Serpentards rigolait devant la ridiculisation de la jeune fille pour se faire remarquer.

Monsieur Tanislass ! 10 points de moins pour vous et vos acolytes !

Le jeune homme brun murmura dans sa barbe des insultes que seuls ses amis puirent entendre, ce qui les fit pouffer de rire puis ensemble ils tournèrent les talons. Le professer Chourave leur lança un regard noir tandis qu'elle désigna le bureau à la jeune fille qui se retourna vers ses amies qui attendait elles aussi leurs tours.

A tout à l'heure les filles, on se rejoint à la Salle Commune ?

Bien sûr ! lui assura une jeune fille aux cheveux couleur rose éclatant

A tout à l'heure et n'oublie pas : dit lui ce que tu veux faire « vraiment » ajouta la troisième fille en souriant

Sur ces derniers mots, la jeune blonde se précipita dans le bureau de sa directrice de maison en sautillant ce qui lui valut encore plus les moqueries de ces camarades de maison.

Vous n'en avez pas assez de vous moquez d'elle ?! pesta la brune Au lieux de vous moquez d'elle, regardez vous dans une glace !

Eh calme-toi Aléonora !

Elle a absolument raison, je ne vois pas ce que vous le reprochez, elle est adorable !

Nymphadora, on t'a pas sonné que je saches !

Ne m'appelle pas « Nymphadora » Alan !

Calme-toi Tonks… tenta de la calmer une jeune rousse qui se trouvait dans la queue

Quand la jeune fille voulut répliquer, une ombre noire se faufila derrière les élèves. Ceux-ci sentant la présence, ils se retournèrent brusquement et trouvèrent le professeur Rogue devant eux ce qui fit frissonner certains élèves étant donné que peu d'entre eux se consacrer à la matière que celui-ci enseignait.

Et bien jeunes gens, si vous ne vous calmez pas, je vais avoir le regret de retirer 10 points à Poufsouffle.

De toute façon, vous n'avez que ça a faire : nous retirer des points, à croire que c'est votre seul plaisir. murmura un brun plus pour lui que pour les autres

Bien je vois, 15 points de moi pour Poufsouffle !

Dan ! protesta la jeune fille la rousse

Je n'y suis pour rien Adélayn ! se défendit Dan

Bien jeunes élèves, je vous laisse au bon soin du Professeur Chourave ajouta Rogue quand il remarqua que Pomona ouvrait la porte

Mademoiselle Pomkin !

La rousse qui avait prit par à la conversation se retourna tandis que Severus Rogue tournait les talons, elle adressa un sourire à Tonks et Aléonora ainsi qu'aux garçons. Les deux filles soupirèrent avant d'entreprendre un fou rire incontrôlable. La brune au visage rose se tourna alors vers la Métamorphomage, avant de reprendre leur conversation avant que certaines personnes ne les interrompent

Aléonora, tu va toi aussi t'orienter vers le Ministère de la Magie ?

Franchement, je ne sais pas vraiment…

C'est très dommage vu ton niveau !

Et toi, tu vas te dirigé vers quel études ?

Moi ? Je te l'ai déjà dit Nora ! ria-t-elle à demi vexée et a demi amusé par l'attitude de la jeune fille

Je suis désolé Dora, je suis tête en l'air, je ne devais pas t'écouter à ce moment là…

D'accord, je te pardonne « encore » une fois ! rit-elle, Plus tard, je veux devenir Auror pour donner du fil a retordre aux Mangemorts !

Au mot « Mangemort » plusieurs élèves voir toute la rangé frissonna en regardant d'un mauvais œil la jeune Métamorphomage qui pour réponse leur tira la langue sous les rires de son amie qui n'en pouvait plus. Tonks se tourna vers Aléonora avant de partir elle-aussi dans un fou rire qui ne fut interrompu que quand Pomona ouvra de nouveau la porte :

Mademoiselle Orionum ! Aléonora, viens dans mon bureau !

Oui, Professeur Chourave. Répondit la brune à l'appel du professeur, On se rejoint tout à l'heure Dora lui dit-elle accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

Le professeur Chourave laissa rentrer la jeune fille avant de fermer la porte derrière elle. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir sur la chaise devant son bureau avant d'aller elle-même s'installer.

Alors d'après ce que je sais, tu ne sais toujours pas ce que tu veux faire plus tard Aléonora.

J'ai ma petite idée mais puis-je vous posez une question professeur ?

Bien entendu, ma petite.

Je pourrais faire n'importe quelle formation ou je devrais m'orienter vers une précise ?

Et bien, Aléonora, vu tes notes, tu peux te permettre n'importe quelle formation donc je disais, je vais te montrais plusieurs prospectus et ensuite…

Non, je sais ce que je veux faire !

Ah oui ? demanda Chourave, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. Dites ma petite, dites.

Je voudrais devenir Auror…

_C'est ainsi que tout commença pour moi..._


	2. Order of the Phoenix

**Disclamer : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartienent pas sauf ceux qui sortent tout droit de mon imagination. Comme je le disais précédament, je me suis servis de l'histoire de cette superbe auteur qu'est J.K Rowling pour introduire la mienne.**

* * *

Quand enfin Harry finit de se rassasier de tarte à la rhubarbe, il sentit son jean lui serrait pourtant c'était un ancien pantalon de son cousin, Dudley, ce qui en disait beaucoup. Quand il posa sa cuillère, la rumeur des conversations avait faibli. Tonks avait reprit sa forme habituelle après avoir amusé Hermione et Ginny, bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire tandis que Ginny, après avoir récupéré Pattenrond, était assise en tailleur par terre et s'amusait à lançait au pauvre chat des bouchons de Bièraubeurre pour qu'il courre après. 

Je crois qu'il va être temps d'aller se coucher, dit Mrs Weasley en bâillant à son tour.

Pas encore, Molly, répondit Sirius qui repoussa son assiette vide. Je pensais que tu aurais souhaité me poussais des question sur Voldemort à ton arrivé, non ?

Bien sûr que j'ai des questions ! s'indigna Harry. J'en ai posé à Ron et à Hermione mais ils m'ont répondu qu'il ne faisaient pas partis de l'Ordre, alors…

Et c'est vrai, l'interrompit Mrs Weasley. Vous étés trop jeune.

Depuis quand faut-il faire parti de l'Ordre pour poser des questions ? Harry est resté tout un mois dans cette maison de Moldus. Il a le droit de savoir ce qui s'est…

Attendez un peu ! intervint George d'une voix forte

Oui, c'est vrai, on a essayé _nous _mais vous avez quand même répété qu'on était trop jeune alors que nous sommes majeur ! Nous aussi, nous voulons savoir !

Ce n'est as de ma faute si on ne vous a rien dit de ce que faisait l'Ordre, répondit calmement Sirius. Il s'agit d'une décision de vos parents. Harry, en ce qui le concerne…

Sirius ! As-tu oublié ce que t'as dit Dumbledore ?

Ne t'inquiète pas Molly, je ne lui dirait pas ce dont il n'a pas _besoin de savoir_. Mais comme c'est lui qui à vu revenir Voldemort, il a davantage le droit que beaucoup d'autres de…

Il n'est pas membre de l'Ordre du Phénix ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley. Il n'a que quinze ans et…

Il a dû affronter autant d'épreuves que la plupart des membres de l'Ordre, interrompit Sirius, et même plus que certains.

Voyant que la conversation risquait de continuait de cette façon puisque aucun des deux acteurs ne semblait vouloir faiblir devant l'autre, Lupin qui n'avait pas lâché du regard Sirius, se racla la gorge ce qui attira le regard de tout le monde y compris de Sirius et Molly.

Je crois savoir qu'il est tard, il serait peut être temps, Molly, d'envoyer les enfants se couchaient, non ? demanda Lupin le plus calmement qu'il le pouvait

Oui…Oui, tu as raison Remus ! se ressaisit-elle sans pour le moins lâcher Sirius du regard. Les enfants montaient vous couchez !

Mais avant, je veux que se soit clair : si Dumbledore lève une armée, je veux en faire parti, je veux me battre !

Molly prit une mine déconfite tandis que Sirius, satisfait de la réponse de son filleul, s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en regardant Mrs Weasley avec un regard rieur et fier.

Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça ! Montez vous couchez maintenant, Harry, nous parlerons de ton rôle dans cette histoire demain matin, tu veux bien ?

Comme réponse, le Survivant acquitta d'un signe de tête avant de suivre les autres qui avait déjà entreprit de monte les escaliers. Pour ne pas subir la colère de Molly qui était déjà assez éleva suffisamment pour le moment. Tous rejoignirent leur chambres a contre cœur tandis que Molly monta quelques instants plus tard pour vérifier que tous dormaient, après tout avec les jumeaux, on ne savait jamais…

Tandis que Mrs Weasley était partie faire sa ronde, Sirius avait croisé les bras sur son torse en le gonflant le plus possible pour évacuer sa rage tandis que Lupin lisait une fois de plus _La Gazette du Sorcier _en souriant. Regardait la jeune Auror dormir était plus reposant que de livre un livre ou un journal. La poitrine de Tonks s'élevait et s'abaissait le plus calmement et régulièrement possible en bougeant de temps en temps pour chercher une meilleur position, il est vrai qu'une chaise n'était pas un endroit pratique pour rejoindre Morphée. Alors prit de pitié ou de tout autre chose, Remus Lupin posa son journal sur la table en bois avant de se diriger vers Sirius en bâillant, il s'assit sur le coin de la table, à la droite du brun, avant de soupirer lourdement :

Tu crois qu'il est prêt pour assumer autre chose que le poids qu'il a déjà sur son dos ?

Il y arrivera, je crois en lui ! répondit Patmol

Peut être mais croire n'amène a rien, Harry est jeune, Patmol… Porté le sort du monde sur ses épaules est déjà beaucoup alors…

Mais nous serons là Lunard, nous serons là pour l'aider ! l'interrompit-il

Lupin le regarda un instant avant d'haussait les épaules, un grognement discret et gracieux leur rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce contrairement à ce que laissait supposer cette conversation. Tous deux sourirent en voyant que Nymphadora dormait encore et toujours à point fermé, Lupin se leva donc de sa place pour récupérait la jeune fille qui se retrouvait quelques secondes plus tard dans les bras du loup-garou.

Je vais la monter dans sa chambre sinon elle nous fera sa petite crise en voyant à quel endroit elle s'est endormi, ria-t-il.

Sirius les laissa partir tous deux aux étages tandis qu'il ferma les yeux quelques instants qui passèrent bientôt en heure. Quand l'horloge qui se trouvait juste au dessus de l'entrée qui menait à la cuisine indiqua une heure moins vingt, la porte du 12, square Grimmaurd s'ouvrit et se referma assez violemment malgré tous les efforts de la personne qui venait d'entrait pour le faire discrètement. Le bruit de la porte fit sursautait Sirius, toujours assis dans la même position sur sa chaise. Ca ne pouvait pas être un Mangemort, comment aurait-il fait pour entrer ? Et après tout le mal qui se serait sûrement donné pour trouver l'Ordre, il n'allait pas passé par la porte ni fermait bruyamment la porte ce qui risquait de réveille toute la maison. Non ce n'était pas un Mangemort, ce qui le confirma au maître des lieux se fut la voix de Mrs Black qui hurlait « Vermines ! Comment osez vous salir ma maison ! Bâtards ! Résidus de pourriture et d'abjection ! Quittez cette maison ! ». Oui, il en était sûr, ce n'était pas un homme de Voldemort.

Tais-toi ! cria-t-il tandis qu'il rejoignait le hall d'entré

Sirius, je suis vraiment désolé ! La porte s'est calquée toute seule et…

Je te crois mais aide-moi à la faire taire avant qu'elle ne réveille Harry et les…

Harry ?! Mais mais…

Sirius lui jeta un regard qui signifiait a peu de chose prés « On en parlera après ». La personne sourit et referma sur la mère de Patmol, le rideau qui servait à la cachait pour ne pas qu'elle aperçoive les membres qui se baladaient dans les escaliers sinon je vous dis pas la tranquillité. La jeune fille frissonna, à chaque fois qu'elle voyait le portrait de la mère de Sirius, elle avait une envie de vomir tellement celle-ci était affreuse, elle avait un peu le même sentiment qu'Harry la première fois qu'il l'avait vu… Voyant son mal être, Sirius attrapa la jeune fille par la main et l'emmena vers la cuisine après que celle-ci se soit retirer son manteau beige de ses épaules. En rentrant dans la cuisine, l'odeur du ragoût de Mrs Weasley lui remplit les narines et elle se sentit de nouveaux un peu chez elle, sans s'en rendre compte elle se mit à sourire en reconnaissant un décor familier.

Molly t'a laissé du ragoût ne sachant pas vraiment à quelle heure tu rentrerais, rit-il en voyant le sourire béat de la jeune brune tout en lui servant une assiette du chaudron fumant

Oui, je suis restais sur mon fichus rapport. Il y a encore moins de dix minutes, j'étais encore dessus, soupira-t-elle.

Personne ne t'a suivis ? demanda l'homme aux cheveux longs

J'étais toute seule au Ministère dans mon bureau à moins que mon ombre ne m'ai suivi… ajouta-elle.

Sirius fronça les sourcils tandis que le jeune fille semblait chercher quelque chose qu'elle trouve derrière sa chaise en parallèle grâce à la lampe à huile qui éclairait faiblement la pièce.

Ah ben si, elle m'a suivi, plaisanta la brune. Comment je vais faire pour m'en débarrasser ? demanda-t-elle avec un mine choqué qui la fit rire quelques secondes plus tard de même que Sirius. Alors comme ça vous étés allé chercher Potter _sans_ moi…

Ne te plain pas, Nora, moi non plus je n'y suis pas allé ! bouda-t-il

De toute façon, je m'en doutais vu que Dumbledore t'interdit de sortit, souffla Nora

Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder jusqu'à ce que Nora ne baisse les yeux sur sa soupe à peine entamée, intimidée par Patmol qui se mit à bâillé avant de s'étirer. Il se leva en souriant à la jeune fille.

On devrait allé se coucher, demain, Molly va s'attaqué au salon…

Non, sans blague ?! demanda-t-il surprise. Ce même salon rempli de Doxys ?

Exactement, murmura-t-il. Allez vas te coucher !

Mais et ma soupe, demanda-t-elle d'un regard suppliant comme l'aurait fait une enfant de neuf ans, je peux pas la finir ?

Molly, t'en fera une autre ! Ce n'est pas bien de manger à cette heure-ci ! gronda-t-il

Reconnaissant sa défaite la jeune brune regarda son assiette une dernière fois avant de la faire disparaître d'un tour de baguette, elle soupira en s'étira.

Tonks dort déjà ?

Vu qu'elle s'est endormie d'un sommeil profond, il y a peu de temps, oui.

La jeune femme sourit en voyant Sirius imitait Nymphadora puis elle éteignit d'un deuxième tour de baguette la lampe à huile qui éclairait la salle à manger avant de suivre Black dans les escaliers en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour réveiller la mégère Black comme l'appelait deux certaines personnes.

_Demain est un tout autre jour, Harry..._


	3. Enchanted to meet you

**Disclamer : Les personnages de cette fictions ne m'appartiennent pas mais ils appartiennent à J.K Rowling sauf les personnages qui sortent de mon immagination. Je me sert de l'histoire de cette superbe auteur pour introduire la mienne.**

**Au faite, Ange-déchu, je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise ;) J'espère que la suite, tu l'aimeras autant que es deux premiers chapitres !**

* * *

La nuit de Harry avait été comme à son habitude depuis que Lord Voldemort était revenu, parsemait de cauchemars plus effrayant les uns que les autres. Et si un mystérieux bruit de fond ne l'avait pas réveille en sursaut, le cauchemar aurait fini par l'engloutir pour enfin devenir réalité. Cherchant de sa main droite ses lunettes, Harry se leva de sa position de couché. Quand il réalisa que le soleil pointait seulement encore le bout de son nez, il en déduit qu'il ne devait pas être plus de huit heure. A coté de lui, Ron dormait encore à point fermé. Harry lui en voulu pendant quelques secondes d'avoir des sommeils remplis de rêves et de bonne choses que lui n'avait pas a possibilité d'avoir en ce moment. Il se leva pour ensuite ressentir un horrible picotement à sa cicatrice mais Sirius l'avait prévenu, de même que le directeur de Poudlard, qu'il ressentirait cette sensation de plus en plus souvent voir à longueur de journée. Il soupira avant d'essayer de se relever, la douleur venait de s'apaiser. Voldemort devait être content, il venait sûrement de tuer quelqu'un ou même avait-t-il trouvait quelque chose qu'il le mettait de très bonne humeur, après tout Harry s'en fichait. Il s'habilla le plus vite et silencieusement possible pour ne pas réveiller Ron et sortir le plus vite possible. En ouvrant la porte, il trouva, à sa grande surprise, Fleur Delacour qui lui souriant. 

-Harry, je t'attendais, lui dit-elle en essayant de parler anglais le mieux possible. Tu as bien domir ?

-Oui, Fleur, mentit-il. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'attendais que tu réveilles, sourit-elle. Je voulais te monter ton petit déjeuner mais comme tu es réveille, tu n'as qu'a venir le prendre en bas le prendre. Beaucoup sont réveillés !

-Mais heu Fleur, tu es au courant pour l'Or…

-Harry ! s'exclama Bill qui venait de descendre les escaliers. Comment vas-tu ? Maman m'a dit que tu étais arrivé tard hier soir, tu n'as pas dû bien dormir.

-Assez pour être en pleine forme…

-Fleur, tu veux bien dire à ma mère qu'Harry est debout et qu'il va descendre déjeuner ?

-Bien sûr Bill !

Une fois qu'elle soit parti en bas prévenir Mrs Weasley, Bill emmena à part Harry dans sa chambre et ne se mit à parler que quand il fut sur que la porte fut bien fermé et après avoir lançait _Silencio_ pour insonoriser la pièce.

-Harry, je suis désolé de te demander ça mais…

-Que fait Fleur ici ? l'interrompit-il Au QG ?

-Et bien, elle avait besoin de cour pour mieux parler Anglais donc, je…

-Bill, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait au QG de l'Ordre ?

-Elle et avec moi, mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons partir voir ses parents, répondit-il assez nerveux en se frottant la nuque

-Fleur et toi, vous… Mais c'est super pour toi, s'exclama-t-il une fois qu'il eut compris ce que voulez signifiez la présence de Fleur Delacour ici.

-Tu trouves ? Enfin bon, elle ne sait rien et croit seulement que c'est la villa de vacances de mes parents.

-Un endroit si sale ?

-Maman ne va pas aimé que tu critiques, c'est elle qui s'occupe du ménage depuis que Kreattur ne le fait plus…

-Kreattur ?

-L'elfe de maison de Sirius, donc elle croit que nous sommes chez mes parents alors Harry ne dit rien de compromettant !

-Franchement comment fait-elle pour te croire ? souffla le Survivant. L'amour doit rendre aveugle…

Tous deux se regardèrent et Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant l'air gênée du fils Weasley. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Bill, lui-même, qui se rendit compte de sa mine en voyant son reflet dans le miroir de la chambre. Enfin après s'être calmé, ils sortirent de la chambre en croisant Remus Lupin qui, comme eux, descendait également les escaliers. Il leur serra chaleureusement la main à tous les deux en souriant et en demandant les questions habituelles que posent chaque matin des amis qui se retrouvent du genre « Ca va ? » ou « Bien dormi ? ».

Arrivés en bas, ils trouvèrent Mrs Weasley qui les accueillit comme à son habitude en les prenant dans les bras enfin surtout le jeune Potter. Harry retrouva aussi sous forme de Patmol, son parrain. Celui-ci avait sûrement compatit à la demande de Bill Weasley de faire croire que cette maison était celle des Weasley mais aussi pour ne pas effrayer la jeune et jolie Fleur qui ne s'attendait pas a croisé ici le criminel numéro un, recherché partout. Il compatit en lui souriant, voyant son air de lassitude après tout, Bill et fleur devaient bientôt partir. Ce qu'ils firent quelques instants plus tard après que le Survivant ai fini son déjeuner, les embrassades ne durèrent que très peu de temps puis ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux, Fleur Delacour et Bill Weasley n'était plus que des souvenirs maintenant.

-Enfin ! s'exclama Patmol en reprenant sa forme humaine. C'est bien parce que c'est ton fils, Molly !

-Sirius ?

-Oui, Harry ? Tu es réveille ? Sûrement Tonks et le parapluie de tout à l'heure…

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si il se trouve toujours là où je met les pieds !

-Bon, bon, bon. Sirius va te changer. Tu ne va pas rester en simple manteau pour cacher ta nudité ? Voyons tu as un peu plus de classe, réprima Lupin qui venait de s'installer à table.

-Salut Harry, tu as bien dormi ? lui demanda Nymphadora de sa voix cristalline.

-Oui, très bien, merci, mentit Harry.

Tonks lui adressa un sourire sachant pertinament qu'il lui mentait, elle n'était pas fut-fut mais elle remarquait quand les gens mentaient et l'adolescent à la cicatrice lui mentait. Elle partit s'asseoir à table, finissant la pomme qu'elle venait d'entamer quelques instants plus tôt. Elle salua le loup-garou qui ne lui adressa qu'un regard aveec un miniscule sourire ce qui finit par miné la bonen mine de la jeune fille au cheveux rose chewing gum.

-Sirius, on pourra parler à propos d'hier soir ?

-Mais bien sûr, assis-toi. Molly va t'apporter ton petit dejeuner, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui peut être mais ce que veuxt sous entenre, a mon avis, Harry, c'est qu'il faudrait que tu ailles t'habiller Sirius, expliqua Lunard.

Tonks fut la première à rire en voyant la mine d'embarra qui s'était installé sur le visage de son cousin, bientôt suivi d'Harry puis de tous ceux present dans la pièce. Lunard se cachait derrière le journal de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ pour ne pas montrer a quel point il riait.

-Bon, je vais y aller, repondit calmement Sirius, une fois calmer.

-Pendant ce temps Harry, tu vas prendre ton petit dejeuner ! Aujourd'hui nous avons de nombreuses choses importantes a faire dans cette maison ! expliqua Mrs Weasley.

Après avoir fini de dejeuner, Hermione et Ron, qui s'étaient joint à Harry pour le petit dejeuner, commencèrent a entamer une discution sur les agissements du ministère. Sirius descendit quand la conversation se termina, quelques instant plus tard, habillé d'un costume qui lui allait a ravi (pour le plaisir des dames mais en a pas a part sa cousine) avec son visage si innoncent et dur à la fois. La Métarphomage ne put reprimé cette fois encore de rire sous les regards incompréhensibles de Ron et Hermione, Harry essaya sans rire de leur expliquer la situation. En leur parlant aussi de la visite du grand fils Weasley et de Fleur Delacour.

-Oui, je savais qu'il lui apprenais l'anglais, dit Ron

-Mais de là a rencontrer ses parents !

-Nous sommes en temps de guerre, Hermione, les jeunes gens ont tendences a precipité les choses de peur de ne pas vivre assez longtemps, soupira le parrain de Harry.

-Sinon quels mensonge racontent-ils sur Dumbledore et moi ?

-Justement nous attendons _La Gazette du Sorcier_ qi ne devrait pas tarder, ajourta Lupin en posant le journal de la veille.

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'il esquissa un sourire en voyant la porte s'ouvrir pour se fermer quelque instant plus tard tandis que Tonks lança sa pomme violament vers l'entrée sous les regards inquiètés du trio. Sans qu'ils ne s'y attendent, une jeune fille aux cheveux ébène depassa la porte pour rattraper de justesse la pomme sans remarquer que celle-ci avait été jeter, un reflexe d'après Tonks quand elle lui fit un signe de la tête pour confirmer les idées du Survivant. La jeune femme en question se mit à frissoner avant de s'avancer vers l'encatrement de la salle à manger où se trouvait le petit groupe. Une fois arrivait à celui-ci, elle lança l'edition du matin de La Gazette du Sorcier à Lupin en pestant tandis qu'elle lança un petit paquet à Sirius.

-Je deteste les Moldus, je les hais ! Non mais ça se fait pas de re… et pis ce vendeur de journaux…

-Merci bien, Nora.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Patmol en regardant le paquet.

-Des petits gâteaux, je pensais que ça te ferais plaisir… Si tu savais ce que j'ai dû faire pour les avoir…

-Les payer ? ajouta Mrs Weasley.

-Non, le Moldus me l'a donné… Tandis qu'il… Ahhh horrible !!

-Ca va pas ma chérie ? Tu frissones en été ?! s'inquièta Mrs Weasley en remarquant qu'elle était parcouru de frisson.

-Ce n'est rien, Molly. Je digère seulement… Tonks, j'ai besoin qu'un homme _séduisant_ me prenne dans les bras !

Harry regarda ses amis, surpris mais Ron lui fit un signe de tête qui signifiait « On t'expliquera plus tard ». Le Survivant acquitta d'un signe de tête avant de regarder ahurri Tonks se tranformé en homme d'une grande beauté où se précipita la jeune brune.

-Eh !

-Oui, Sirius a raison ! Pas de ça devant les enfants ! renchérit Molly.

-Je suis là, moi ! Lupin aussi est un homme séduisant ! pesta Sirius. (aller tout le monde tombe de sa chaise)

-Sirius, je ne suis pas du genre à prendre une fille n'importe quand dans mes bras, _moi_.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demande Tonks de sa voix d'homme.

-Les moldus sont malpolis, désolé Hermione, ça se fait pas de regarder sous la robe d'une passante ! rugit-elle. Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait !

-Tu t'es servis de ta baguette ? demanda inquiet Lupin

-Non, je l'ai mi part terre en deux baffes. Ils sont pas resistants. (deuxième fois qu'ils retombent de leur chaise)

-Hihihi Nora ? Harry est là…

-Quoi ?! s'exclama Nora en s'éloignant de Tonks qui reprit son apparence habituel. Harry ?

Le Survivant lui sourit en abaissant la tête d'un signe de « Oui ». La jeune brune lui sourit en lui serrant la main, un peu nerveuse soit-il mais elle semblait rayonnante, malgré le fait qu'elle evitait le regard du parrain du conserner, comme un enfant que l'on venanit de prendre sur le fait.

-Enchantée Harry ! Je me présente : Aléonora Orionum, sourit-elle. Normalement j'aurais dû faire partie de ton escorte avant hier soir mais Fudge m'a coincé, soupira-t-elle.

-Enchanté Aléonora.

-En parlant de Fudge, il vient de faire une declaration, dit Lupin au dessus de son épaule.

-Encore ? demanda Tonks en se rasseyant à sa place.

-Il est normal, tant que la totalité de la communauté magique ne le croira pas.

-Mais tout le monde le crois ! s'exclama l'adolescent à la cicatrice.

-Non, tout d'abord, l'Ordre ne le croit pas et puis quelques personnes te croivent Harry. Donc ça ne fait pas la « totalité », renchérit Aléonora.

-Mais heu…

-Ca se tient, ajouta Hermione.

_Souviens-toi Harry, ne te croiront que les personnes qui en ont vraiment besoin…_


	4. Prophetess

**Disclamer : Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennet à J.K rowling sauf ceux qui sortent tout droit de mon imagination ainsi que les évènements.**

**En ittalique se sont les pensées des personnages comme vous pourrez le remarquer. Bonne lecture ;) !**

* * *

Ron fit une moue en voyant qu'Hermione défendait la conclusion de la jeune femme qu'était Aléonora. Aléonora ne put réprimer un sourire en lui tapotant quand Harry ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, il voulait vraiment discuté avec son oncle. Les choses de la veille n'était pas encore tout a fait clair dans sa tête mais il hésitait.

-Au faite, Sirius. Je voulais te parler de l'Ordre mais… ajouta-t-il en jetant des regard inquiet vers Nora.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, Aléonora fait elle aussi partie de l'Ordre au même titre que Tonks, le rassura Lupin en posant son journal sur la table

-Oui, comme Tonks et moi, Nora fait partie des Aurors qui sont aussi dans l'Ordre.

-Donc tu voulais me parler, Harry ? demanda le parrain

-Oui. En quoi sert l'Ordre exactement ?

-A faire croire au plus de personne possible que Voldemort est de retour, tout en l'empêchant de mener a bien ses projets.

-Et c'est très difficile de faire croire que Tu-Sais-Qui est revenu… soupira Kingsley qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine.

-Et pourquoi cela ? demanda Ron.

-A cause de la position du ministère, répondit Tonks. Cornelius Fudge est persuader que toi et Dumbledore mentaient.

-Mais pourtant c'est Dumbledore qui…

-Tu as mis le doigt dessus, Harry, _Dumbledore_, ajouta Lupin.

-Fudge a peur de lui, soupira tristement Nymphadora.

-Peur du professeur Dumbledore ? demanda perplexe Hermione.

-Peur de ce qu'il prépare. Fudge pense qu'il veut créer une armée pour le renverser.

-Mais jamais, il ne…

-Il faut que tu comprenne quelque chose, Harry. Fudge n'est sûrement pas sain d'esprit et c'est ça qui nous mènera a sa perte puisqu'il va se faire avoir par les Mangemorts s'il…

Aléonora s'arrêta net, ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague, laissant leur couleur émeraude pour devenir blanc livide. La jeune Auror partie dans le vague, voyant défiler des images qui se mirent bout à bout pour former une scène qui se déroula sous ses yeux : Fudge se faisant tué par Voldemort tandis qu'il s'enfuait en traînant par terre tel un serpent…

Tous ceux qui se trouvait dans la pièce, autour de la table en chêne plus précisément, tournèrent leur regard vers Nora. Se demandant pourquoi elle s'était arrête brusquement dans son explication. Harry remarqua alors le blanc livide de ses yeux et la fit chuter en arrière, il se précipita alors pour la rattraper mais fut devancer par Kingsley qui soupira de soulagement quand elle rouvrit les yeux. Aléonora se releva tant bien que mal avant de secouer violemment la tête pour retrouver ses esprits, ses yeux blanc redevinrent alors vert.

-Quoi ? finit-elle par demander. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Tu viens de voir quelque chose, n'est-ce pas Nora ? demanda inquiète Mrs Weasley.

-Oui c'est exact. J'ai vu Fudge se faire tué par Voldemort au ministère mais ce n'est pas bien nouveau… S'il ne change pas d'avis, il va vraiment y passé…

-Tu es prophète ? s'aventura Hermione. Comme le professeur Tr…

-Non pas comme Sybille, tu me vexes là Hermione, coupa la brune en répriment une grimace. Je suis un autre genre de prophète mais pas comme Sybille qui deviennent cinglé au bout d'un moment… Désolé Kingsley, tu lui dira pas ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas Aléonora, soupira son supérieur.

-C'est surprenant, vous ne faites pas de prophétie mais vous les voyaient ? C'est super génial !

-Parle pour toi, Ron, soupira la brune. C'est épuisant, la dernière fois s'était en mission et je me suis écrouler, très pratique comme je le dis. Fol OEil est quand même venus me chercher…

Kingsley se racla alors la gorge en entendant le nom de Magrey, il leva les yeux au ciel avant d'ajouter sous les yeux inquiets de Nora :

-En parlant de Fol Œil, il a besoin de toi au ministère, une mission de Fugde.

-Nan, elle va durer une éternité pour rien, se plaignit Nora.

Elle se leva et Harry put voir a quel point elle adorait Fudge, on aurait dit un automate pas décidait à bouger. Mais elle s'étira en soupira, faisant un signe aux autres membres avant de partir vers l'entrée du 12, square Grimming.

-Appel-moi Nora, je veux savoir si tu seras encore en vie !

-Très drôle Nym', tu me rassures au plus haut point, répondit Aléonora en sortant.

Harry sourit en voyant Sirius haussait les épaules, ils avaient la même idée de la jeune brune : un vrai coup de vent mais si attachant. Molly récupéra alors les plateaux du trio et prépara ceux de ces trois autres enfants qui descendirent les escaliers attirés par les voix qui provenait de la cuisine. Tonks émit un rire nerveux en voyant Lupin haussait les sourcils tandis que Molly esquissait un sourire.

-Même à Poudlard, elle était comme ça. Il faut la connaître pour se rendre compte qu'elle est…

-Surprenante ? demanda le Survivant

-Aléonora est allée a Poudlard ?

-Bien sûr comment crois-tu qu'on se soit rencontrer ? C'est un peu comme Remus et Sirius, l'amitié qui dure encore et toujours, sourit la femme au cheveux rose.

Au mot « amitié », Harry pensa automatiquement à son père, lui-aussi, aurait aimé être ici en ce moment même avec ses meilleurs amis mais la vie avait fat qu'un de ses fidels amis le trahisse et qu'il en meurent… Une boule au ventre se fit sentir chez l'adolescent, Molly Weasley remarqua son malaise assez mal caché, ajouta :

-C'est une vraie petite perle malgré le fait qu'elle soit aussi maladroite que Tonks…

-Entre femme et meilleure amie, on est solidaire ! répliqua Nymphadora en lui tirant la langue.

-Pourtant depuis que je suis là, il n'y a eu aucuns dégâts, affirma Harry.

-Elle a seulement détruit la moitié de la cuisine, heureusement que Remus était là pour réparer derrière elle, ria Sirius.

-C'était donc ça le bruit de fond ! réfléchit Harry.

-Bien maintenant Fred, George et Ginny déjeunaient que l'ont puisse aller faire ce que nous avons à faire ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley avec un sourire.

-En parlant de travail, Nymphadora, tu ne serait pas en retard ? demanda Sirius.

-Heu… Maintenant que tu le dis, oui, ça m'étais sortis de l'esprit ! s'exclama Dora.

-Vos places au ministère sont très importantes pour l'Ordre, c'est grâce à ça que l'on sonnait les agissement de Fudge, alors n'éveille pas les soupons, renchérit Remus Lupin.

-Oui, oui, oui ! A vos ordre Général Lupin, soupira Tonks d'un air lassé. A ce soir Harry !

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil tandis qu'elle disparaissait dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entré sous les soupires de Lupin. Le brun réprima alors un rire devant le lacement de son ami mais celui-ci fit style de ne pas comprendre… Harry sourit avant de suivre Mrs Weasley dans le salon, c'est là que commencerait sa mission de nettoyage a coup de désinfectent, vraiment passionnant…

De son coté, Aléonora Orionum, fut demandé dans le bureau de Cornélius Fugde pour une nouvelle mission en tant qu'Auror comme l'avait prévu son supérieur, Kingsley. Elle savait aussi de par Dumbledore que Harry serait interrogé dans peu de temps pour avoir utilisé un _Patronus_ devant un Moldus. Ces sacré Moldus, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle ne les aimait pas vraiment. Pourtant elle savait que certains comme sa voisine de palier, était de vrai perle dans ce monde mais personne n'y prenait garde au gens comme eux, pourtant si sympathique. Elle haussa les épaules avant de frapper à la porte du ministre de la Magie.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Fudge de sa grosse voix qui servait à impressionner les nouveaux venus.

-C'est Orionum Aléonora, Monsieur Fugde vous m'avez convoqué.

-Bien, bien, bien. Vous pouvez entrer Mademoiselle Orionum et fermez la porte derrière vous.

Nora soupira avant de pousser la porte, elle fut alors surprise mais pas trop de reconnaître la Sous secrétaire d'Etat au coté de Fugde, Dolorès Ombrage. Que venait faire cette jeune femme ici ? Elle n'y prêta pas attention et s'avança jusqu'au bureaux en chêne du Premier ministre. Une fois à bonne distance, Fudge éloigna Dolorès d'un bras pour lui demander de reculer, ce qu'elle fit a regret.

-Bien si la Sous Secrétaire d'Etat veux bien nous laisser seul ?

-Bien sûr Monsieur le Ministre, fit Ombrage en regardant d'un mauvais œil la jeune brune.

Ombrage sourit a Fudge avant d'adressait un sourire mesquin avec le regard noir qui va avec à Aléonora. C'était un fait, les deux femmes ne pouvaient pas se supporter. Une fois que Dolorès fut sortie en fermant la porte derrière elle, Cornelius reprit :

-Si je vous ai convoqué, c'était pour vous confiez une mission.

-_Comme si je ne m'en doutais pas. A quoi servirait-il d'être convoque dans un bureau si c'est pas pour vous donnez du boulot_, pensa Nora.

-Vous serez envoyé à Little Hangleton, il se produit là-bas, énormément de phénomène bizarre et comme Kingsley est occupé sur l'affaire _Sirius Black_, je ne pouvais pas l'envoyer sur cette affaire.

-_Oui, vous pouvez pas savoir haut combien, il est occupé… Stop, attend ! Je fais de l'ironie, Rogue tu déteint trop sur moi_, pensa Aléonora

-Alors votre directeur, Rufus Scrimgeour, m'a conseillé de vous y envoyez étant donné que vous étés notre deuxième meilleur élément.

-_Si seulement je pouvais être le premier, je ne serais pas partie ! _

-Votre mission est claire, comprendre ce qui se passe là-bas. Avez vous des questions ?

-_Je suis obliger d'y aller ?_ Hum non enfin si une seule, Monsieur, quand je part ?

-Eh bien étant donné que ce n'est pas une affaire très longue, ce soir ou même cet après midi comme ça vous reviendrez le plus vite possible pour accomplir une nouvelle mission, sourit Cornélius.

-_Merlin ! Mais pourquoi l'ont-ils élus ? On voit que lui se dorlote sur une chaise pendant que les autres travaillent… M'en fiche tant que je suis loin du ministère, donc de lui pendant quelques jours !_ C'est d'accord Monsieur, je part sur le champ.

Elle le salua en baissant respectivement la tête avant de sortir du bureau, croisant Ombrage qui lui lançait des regards aussi noirs qu'ils pouvaient l'être. Ah si seulement elle le pouvait, il y a longtemps qu'elle lui aurait arracher ce sourire mesquin et superficiel ! Elle se dirigea de ce pas vers le bureau des Aurors pour récupérer son manteau et saluer ses collègues au passage, après tout, comme Tonks, elle était la plus jeune alors ils faisaient attention à elle. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit beaucoup plus torturé que l'était la jeune fille, elle prenait trop le sens des responsabilités à cœur et elle le savait mais comme on le dit souvent : nos habitudes finiront par nous tué petit à petit comme un serpent qui se dirige silencieusement derrière une personne pour en faire sa victime…

_Où que tu fuira, Harry, il sera toujours derrière toi tel un serpent guettant sa proie…_


	5. Catch with the trap

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling sauf ceux qui sortent tout droit de mon immagination.**

**Les paroles en ittaliques sont les pensées des personnages comme vous pourrez vous en douter. J'espère, Ange-déchu, que ce chapitre te plaira ;) **

**Bises Nani-kun**

* * *

Sirius était affalé sur le divan devant la cheminé, entrain de lire un article du Le Chicaneur en riant devant les parodies qui étaient sensé le représenté lui et le Premier Ministre, tout en mangeant les petits gâteaux que lui avait apporte une certaine brune. Tandis que de leurs cotes, les enfants Weasley ainsi qu'Hermione et Harry se reposaient, installés sur des vieux fauteuils, de leur longue matinée contre des Doxys comme ennemis.

-Sirius ?

-Oui, Ginny ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Combien de pièce il reste a désinfecté ? Parce que je commence a me sentir en cage, ajouta la cadette Weasley.

-A peu prés cinq ou six tout au plus. Ne te plains pas, je suis condamné a rester ici, _moi_.

-Pardon, j'avais oublié maintenant on sait ce que tu peux ressentir…

-Assurément ! ajouta Ron.

-Au moins pendant cet été, j'ai de la compagnie après vous partirez pour Poudlard…

-Changeons de sujet, dit Harry en voyant son parrain perdre de ses couleurs, Buck va bien ?

-Très bien, répondit George, Il est dans la chambre de Sirius !

Harry sourit, il ne regrettait pas le fait d'avoir confié l'hippogriffe à Black. Sachant pertinemment que désormais quand son parrain serait seul, il y aurait Buck et à ce moment, il ne serait pas tout à fait seul finalement. La porte du 12, square Grimming s'ouvrit alors ce qui les surpris tous puisqu'il n'était que quinze heure. Mrs Weasley tenant fermement sa baguette dans sa poche de sa robe, fut rassuré en reconnaissant la frimousse de Nora. Celle-ci leur adressa un large sourire avant de poser son manteau sur le porte manteau que Tonks n'avait pas fait tombé ce jour-là.

-Nora, ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que tu rentres si tôt ?

-Je suis venue voir Dumbledore à Poudlard mais comme il n'y était pas, je me suis demandé s'il n'était pas ici, expliqua l'Auror.

-Non, Albus n'est pas ici.

-Vraiment, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Pourquoi c'est à propos de l'Ordre ?

-Je ne crois pas… Harry ?

-Oui, répondit l'interpellé.

-Demain quand tu verra Dumbledore, tu pourras lui dire que je vais Nous-Savons-Où ?

-Bien sûr, je peux savoir ce que c'est ?

-Je ne crois pas que tu comprennes, c'est entre nous deux, je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler mais si c'est lui qui te le dit, je ne suis pas contre, sourit-elle.

-Mais comment tu sais que je vais le voir dema…

-Fais-moi confiance Harry, le coupa Nora en souriant.

-C'est…D'a.. accord, balbutia le Survivant.

-Merci, c'est gentil ! lui dit-elle accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu lui demande ça ? demanda Sirius, méfiant.

-Je ne serais pas là quand il reviendra, soupira-t-elle. Fudge m'a donné une mission sur des meurtres et même si je suis sûre que ça ne durera pas longtemps, ça me prendra au moins deux jours au grand maximum….

-On t'as pas demandé de précision, répondit sèchement Sirius.

L'ambiance se fit alors tendu depuis la réponse de Sirius, Harry regardait son parrain bizarrement. Ce n'était pas son attitude de communication, non quelque chose n'allait pas bien. Aléonora n'y prit pas garde, elle haussa les épaules en le voyant se recroquevillé sur le divan avant de regarder la pendule de la cuisine qu'elle apercevait du salon.

-Il va falloir que j'y ailles, Molly, on se revoit après demain ?

-Bien sûr, lui répondit chaleureusement Mrs Weasley.

-A la prochaine Nora, dit Fred, Tu sais où nous trouver si t'as besoin de chaleur humaine !

Tout le monde se tourna vers Nora, comme les autres, elle ne comprenait pas ce que signifiait cette phrase. Molly Weasley ne manqua pas son fils avec sa baguette, elle lui tira les oreilles sous les rires des autres. Sirius lui sortit de son mutisme pour les rejoindre dans leurs rires. Puis Fred adressa un sourire à la jeune brune auquel elle répondit par un clin d'œil.

-Je n'y manquerais pas Fred, lui répondit-elle.

-Hein mais de quoi vous parlez ? demanda George qui apparemment n'aimait pas être hors sujet quand il s'agissait de son frère jumeau.

-C'est un secret entre Nora et moi, ça ne te regarde pas mais peut être que je te le dirais un jour.

Nora ne prêta pas plus d'attention à la conversation des jumeaux, elle se dirigea vers Sirius qui se retourna pour qu'il se retrouve dos à elle. Elle soupira avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux comme une mère poule lui faisait avec ses enfants, comme Mrs Weasley avec Ron.

-Tu te comporte comme un enfant, Sirius, murmura-t-elle.

Patmol se retourna alors en haussant les épaules avec de lui adresser un sourire rieur avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse sur la joue en souriant avant de récupéré son manteau. Elle adressa un « Salut » à la troupe qui se trouvait dans le salon avant de sortir du QG ce qui alimenta l'impression qu'Harry avait d'elle : un vrai courant d'air. Harry sourit en voyant Hermione réfléchir à ce que voulait dire Fred mais en y réfléchissant mieux, il préféra ne pas savoir ce qui se passer entre eux deux puisque ça devait être trop compliqué… La vie devait vraiment être plus compliqué quand on était adulte.

Une fois dehors, Nora se dirigea à pas lourd jusqu'au jardin abandonné sur lequel Harry et l'escorte avait atterri juste devant le 12, square Grimming, il y avait deux jours de ça. Elle put transplanter, la rue étant déserte en cette heure, les Moldus travaillaient, Aléonora, elle-aussi. Arrivée à au petit village de Little Hangleton, ses yeux cherchèrent une habitation mais les seules qu'elle remarquait été en état de ruines.

-_Sympathique comme coin, je me demande bien pourquoi le taux de tourisme à chuté de cent pour cent ?_

Pas âme qui vivent ici, pour Nora, deux proposition se tenaient : -Soit ils étaient tous partis en même temps en vacances. –Soit ils étaient tous morts. Pour le moment la deuxième proposition semblait la bonne et pour en être sûre, elle prit l'initiative de partit inspecter ce village morbide.

-_Ca sent pas bon là ! Ca pu la choucroute brûlée… Attend de la choucroute ?!_

Elle détourna le regard pour se retrouvait devant une maison en sale état d'où sortait de la fumé avec une odeur nauséabonde de choucroute. Quelqu'un avait dû faire brûlée la sienne, elle haussa les épaules en se dirigeant vers la ruine. Elle frappa trois fois sur la porte, elle eut pendant quelques secondes peur de traversé la porte tellement son état était à déplorer. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et une femme rousse avec des cheveux emmêlés et gris tellement ses cheveux étaient sales vint lui ouvrit mais en la regardant dans les yeux, la femme qui devait avoir la quarantaine se mit à hurler tellement fort que ce fit sursauter l'Auror qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout. La femme ferma la porte au nez de Nora qui fixa la porte ahurie, elle se mit à courir dans tous les sens en hurlant qu' « il » était revenu pour tous les tué, Nora entendait ses pas derrière la porte et se recula pour voir la femme par la fenêtre qui s'arrachait les cheveux de peur.

-_Quel charmant petit village… Je devrais peut être prévenir Ste Mangouste, il y en a qui aurait sûrement besoin d'aller en soins psychologique_, pensa Aléonora en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle haussa les épaules en cherchant des yeux une autre maison habitée, s'il en avait une. N'en trouvant pas d'assez en bonne état, Nora renonça et alla se placer devant la fenêtre malheureusement la vieille femme lui ferma les rideaux au nez comme elle l'avait fait avec la porte en lui adressant des gestes obscène. Charmant, vraiment charmant. Elle ne comprenait plus du tout ce qui se passait, elle avait été envoyé ici pour des meurtres dont on ne savait pas le coupable : Moldus ou Sorcier, et elle se retrouvait dans un village où les habitants étaient atteint du cerveau. Une main fripée se posa alors sur son épaule, Nora se retourna vers le propriétaire, baguette magique en main pour se retrouvait en face d'une vieille femme qui lui souriait ce qui faisait ressortir les rides sur son visage. Si Nora ne s'était pas retenue, elle aurait hurlé encore plus fort que la femme de tout à l'heure mais elle garda son calme. Elle rangea aussi vite sa baguette qu'elle l'avait sorti mais la vieille femme continuait à lui sourire en l'examina de haut en bas ce que détestait Aléonora, souvenez-vous du vendeur de journaux.

-Suivez-moi mademoiselle la Sorcière.

-Heu, je peux savoir qui vous étés ?

-Myrtill Mc Graunt, la veuve de Mc Graunt, mais appelez-moi Myrtill, lui sourit-elle.

-_Bizarre, vraiment bizarre. Sacrement bizarre ! Non, j'ai promis de ne plus juré !_ Excusez-moi mais comment avez vous su que j'étais une « sorcière » ? Il en a dans le coin, je veux dire des « Sorciers » ?

-Bien sûr mais suivez-moi chez moi, jeune demoiselle, les rues ne sont plus sûres en ce moment.

-_Après tout, je me demande si elles l'ont été un jour_, pensa Nora en jetant un regard autour d'elle.

Elle tourna les talons pour se dirigeait vers une chaumière sans volet qui tombait littéralement en ruine, Nora hésita un instant jusqu'à ce que Myrtill ne se retourne vers elle en lui lançant des « Venez, venez ! ». Aléonora haussa les épaules avant de suivre la vieille blonde en soupirant, après tout elle était la seule qui ne soit pas folle, pour le moment, et qui pouvait l'aider à résoudre cette affaire. Plus vite, elle se finirait, plus vite elle pourrait rentre pour le voir rire et sourire. Après tout, Myrtill n'était qu'une vieille femme qu'aurait-elle pu lui faire ?

La chaumière dans laquelle habitait Myrtill Mc Graunt était aussi pire de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur, l'humidité rongeait les murs qui étaient devenus jaune, c'était très accueillant… La vieille veuve installa Aléonora sur une chaise dont on aurait pu croire que si la jeune fille n'était pas légère, la chaise se serait écroulait vu qu'elle ne tenait plus que sur trois pieds, autour d'une table ovale sur laquelle était gravé un « S ». La vieille femme revient avec une cafetière et deux tasses, elle versa alors du café dans les deux récipients avant de s'installer sur une autre chaise beaucoup plus robuste vu la corpulence de la veuve.

-Alors que nous vaux l'honneur de votre visite dans notre charmant village ?

-Elle fait de l'ironie ? Parce que ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! Vous faites entrer n'importe qui chez vous ? Vous n'avez pas peur que je sois un « méchant » sorcier ?

-Cela dépens du point de vue, pour certains ils le sont pour d'autres non et puis vous étés bien trop charmante pour être une de ces vilaines sorcières, je me trompe ?

-Je vais aller droit au but puisque je suis là pour ça et que je n'ai pas envie de tourner autour du pot, dit Aléonora.

-C'est tout à votre honneur, jeune demoiselle. Ah la jeunesse !

-Est-ce que se sont des Sorciers qui ont commis ces meurtres ?

-Des Mangemorts, assurément, répondit Myrtill en un sourire.

Le brune se figea, sa tasse à quelques centimètre de ses lèvres roses, en entendant le nom des partisans de Lord Voldemort sortir de la bouche d'une vieille veuve Moldus. Elle regarda la veuve dans les yeux avant de boire deux gorgés de ce fameux café tandis que le sourire de Mc Graunt s'élargissait en la voyant boire. Maintenant, elle en était sûre : elle n'aurait pas du boire ce café.

-Je… Je dois appeler quelqu'un, balbutia Nora en se sentant prise de vertiges.

-Le téléphone se trouve dans la dernière pièce à droite, Aléonora Orionum.

Aléonora se leva précipitamment en renversant la table violemment tandis que le sourire de Myrtill s'élargissait en devenant de plus en plus mesquin et vil. Nora se précipita vers la fameuse pièce juste a temps avant de se sertir tombée, elle se rattrapa sur la table basse où se trouvait le fixe et composa le numéro du bureau des Aurors en tournant le cadran.

-_99 43 21 09…_

Elle attendait quelques secondes mais rien, pas de tonalité. Elle baissa les yeux pour alors trouver le fil du combiné sectionné. Elle venait de se faire avoir, elle qui avait réussis des missions plus complexes que ça mais il fat croire qu'il ne faut jamais jugé sur les apparences. Myrtill arriva par derrière avec son sourire qui maintenant faisait plus peur qu'il ne rassurait, elle semblait divaguée de droite à gauche en chantonnant.

-Aléonora, qui cherches-tu à joindre ? Voyons, je ne te veux aucun mal, ma belle et douce Aléonora, ajouta alors une voix masculine.

-Cause toujours, répondit Nora prise de plus en plus par des vertiges.

Myrtill Mc Graunt sourit, son sourire devint de plus en plus masculin jusqu'à ce que son apparence ne se change en un corps musclé et masculin perdant ce qui faisait d'elle une femme à part entière. Les yeux de Nora s'ouvrit brusquement en comprenant : le thé, la vieille folle, la mamie beaucoup trop gentille. Ils l'avaient eux, c'était ingénieux, très ingénieux même. Elle lui adressa un sourire à son tour ce qui déstabilisa le Mangemort qui se trouvait devant elle, elle recula, recula encore jusqu'à atteindre la fenêtre, il comprit et se mit a courir vers la jeune brune mais trop tard, un bruit de vitre brisée : Nora avait disparu par la fenêtre. Celle-ci se releva, les bouts de verre lui étaient rentré dans la peau, ce qui la fit gémir de douleur mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder, elle avait réussis à l'avoir par surprise mais pour le reste, elle devait le prendre par surprise.

_Harry méfie-toi toujours des apparences, elle sont souvent trompeuse surtout quand il s'agit de vieille mamie qui te semble inoffensive…_


	6. Oups

**Disclamer: Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à cette superbe auteur qu'est J.K Rowling sauf ceux qui sortent tous droit de mon immagination.**

**Les pensées sont en ittaliques comme vous pourrez le remarquer, sur ce, bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Harry dormit encore plus mal qu'a l'habitude. Ces rêves n'étaient pas parsemé de vision de Voldemort, non, c'était différent. Vraiment différent. Il se trouvait à Poudlard mais pas le même Poudlard dans lequel il étudiait, il était un élève de Poufsouffle, il était quelqu'un d'autre. Il voyait les couloirs passaient en accéléré encore et encore puis tout devenait noir et il se retrouvait dans la salle de cour de Potion avec Severus Rogue qui était si attentionné et si patient. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être Harry puisque les deux hommes ne pouvaient se supporter. Le lendemain matin quand il se réveilla en sursaut, il se promis d'en parlait à quelqu'un une fois qu'il serait si oui ou non, il était renvoyé de Poudlard. Après tout si comme lui avait dit Aléonora, il voyait Dumbledore c'est à lui qui raconterait ce rêve.

En se levant, il prit le plus léger petit déjeuner qu'il avait jamais manger même chez les Dursley, il mangeait plus. Après avoir reçut les encouragements de Tonks, Lupin et de son parrain ; il partit accompagné de Mr. Weasley à son audience, nous étions le 12 août. L'audience démarra assez mal pour le Survivant, Arthur avait été obliger de l'attendre dehors, et il se retrouvé donc seul devant une assemblé de Sorciers qualifiés. Son nœud à l'estomac disparu quand Albus Dumbledore intervint en sa faveur mais sans lui adresser le moindre petit regard ce qui peina le jeune sorcier. Il ne put même pas lui livrer le message de l'Auror Orionum, il n'avait rien put faire pour elle comme il lui avait promis. Sorti d'affaire, il rejoignit Mr. Weasley qui fut inquiet par la mine de meilleur ami de son fils cadet, celle-ci était devenu tirée et fatiguée pourtant il avait bien dormi pour une fois, c'est comme ce rêve lui avait pompé son énergie.

-Quelque chose te tracasse Harry ?

-Je n'ai pas pu livrer un message au professeur Dumbledore, il a filé tout de suite après m'avoir innocenté, répondit tristement Harry.

-Il avait sûrement de nombreuses chose à faire. J'en suis sûr, ne t'inquiète donc pas, le rassura Arthur. Aller, viens, je te ramène Tu-Sais-Où.

-Oui, Mrs Weasley aura sûrement quelque chose a faire pour moi.

-Exactement ! dit Mr Weasley.

De son coté, Aléonora se trouvait cachée entre deux poubelles qui puaient à deux kilomètre à la ronde. Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas donné pour se trouve autre part en ce moment même ? Elle ferma les yeux et revit Tonks se cassait la figure, sans le faire exprès, sur le porte parapluie de la maison de Sirius. Puis quelque chose de vide s'empara de son être, le froid, la solitude, le malheur. Ces sensations ne pouvaient exprimer qu'un seule chose : des Détraqueurs. Dumbledore avait raison, ils s'étaient rallié au Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Mais alors cela signifiait que plus personne ne surveillait les Mangemorts qui se trouvaient à Azkaban, la situation était pire qu'elle ne le pensait.

-Mon horoscope disait vrai : mauvaise semaine en perspective.

Le Détraqueur passa tout prés de la cachette dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle retint son souffle pendant quelques secondes avant de sortir de se trou à rat. Arrivée à l'embranchement dans lequel elle avait tourné, elle entendit deux fois distinctive : une voix féminine et la deuxième était un voix masculine.

-_Non, Fudge !_ rugit-elle intérieurement. _Je te deteste ! _

Elle soupira avant de courir dans la rue en face de celle où elle se trouvait, pensant le plus vite possible devant les Mangemorts qui remarquèrent alors sa présence. Elle se mit alors à courir le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait en se baissant quelques fois pour éviter les _Stupéfix_ de ses poursuivants. Après avoir courut au moins cinq bonne minutes comme une folle, elle s'arrêta et se cacha dans un cu de sac. Mauvaise décision mais après tout, elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, elle devrait utiliser sa baguette. Les Mangemorts arrivèrent au cu de sac, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres, ils venaient de coincer la jeune Auror.

-Alors comme ça, ma mignonne, on veux se battre ? demanda l'homme brun en voyant que Nora sortait sa baguette.

-Exactement…_Pétrificus Totalus_ ! hurla-t-elle en pointant la blonde qui allait lui lançait un _Stupéfix_.

Le Mangemort brun se tourna vers son amie, celle-ci « tait prise au piège tel un saucisson de Bayonne (non, non, je ne fais pas de pub) puis il tourna la tête pour voir la frimousse brune de Nora lui fonçait dessus, il voulut l'intercepter mais trop tard, le choc le fit tombé à la renverse et l'Auror put s'enfuir.

-Rattrapa-la ! pesta la blonde en se débattant.

-Elle ne pourra pas nous échapper, ma mignonne s'est enfuie au mauvais endroit, dit-il avant d'éclater d'un rire noir et sinistre.

Il avait raison, Nora arriva au cimetière, ce même cimetière où Harry avait vu Cédric mourir l'année dernière. Elle s'arrêta pour souffler pendant quelques secondes quand elle sentit un souffle froid dans son dos, elle eut le malheur de se retourner pour faire face à un Détraqueur qui l'attrapa par la nuque pour la soulevait dans les airs. Rien, elle ne voyait plus rien. Elle ferma les yeux, se rappelant de son visage innocent et dur, de ses yeux rieur de son air boudeur…

-_SPERO PATRONUM_ cria-t-elle

Le Détraqueur recula pour s'envoler dans les airs, laissant Aléonora essoufflée, très affaiblie. Soudain des Mangemorts sortirent de derrière les tombes en la regardant de haut avant d'abaisser leurs baguettes. Nora ne put se débarrasser de trois Mangemort malheureusement il était plus de huit. Après plusieurs Endoloris, la douleur lui monta au cerveau et lui fit perdre conscience…

Pendant plus de cinq jour, Harry fit ce même et étrange rêve. Celui-ci devenait de plus en plus détaillé et présent dans l'esprit du Survivant. Durant cette semaine, ils avaient désinfecté le peu de pièce du QG qu'il restait au grand bonheur de Ginny mais au grand malheur de Mrs Weasley qui ne trouvait plus son utilité dans cette maison ce qui lui mina le moral durant les deux derniers jours.

Ce soir-là, Tonks revint au QG apparemment elle semblait fatiguée. Ce fut Remus Lupin qui remarqua qu'elle n'allait pas bien, elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Alors il s'occupa d'elle en l'emmenant dans la cuisine où Harry et les autres se trouvaient en ce moment même entrain de jouer au magic échec. Une fois à table, elle se mit à pleurer, se recroquevillant dans ses bras ce qui inquiéta Molly Weasley qui était entrain de faire son fameux ragoût d'oignon. Lupin qui était revenu à sa place en face de Nymphadora, revint tout de suite auprès d'elle en la prenant dans ses bras, lui tapotant le dos tandis qu'elle sanglotait.

-Ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Molly, inquiète.

-Ca va faire une semaine, Molly, c'est trop long pour un truc aussi simple, répondit Tonks qui sentait calmé. Le torse de Remus lui avait fait oublier pourquoi elle pleurait tant, il la rassurait mais elle savait surtout que quoiqu'elle fasse jamais, il ne la jugerait.

-Tonks ? murmura Ginny en posant son jeu qui montrait qu'elle était sur le point de gagné.

-Ca va aller, merci Remus, dit Nymphadora en regardant Lupin dans les yeux.

Un coup de vent retentit ce qui fit voler les cheveux d'Hermione qui était entrain de lire un lire sur la communication Moldus. Arthur Weasley rentra, Kingsley à sa suite. Ils frissonnèrent avant de poser leur manteau sur le porte manteau de l'entré. Sirius descendit à ce moment précis, il était torse nu et ne portait que le bas d'un costume que lui avait ouvert Tonks le jour de Noël dernier, il avait une mine réjouie mais en voyant celle des deux homme qui venait d'entrer, son sourire s'effaça.

-Alors les nouvelles ? demanda Patmol

-Tout va bien, assura Kingsley.

-Molly, le souper est prêt ? s'aventura Mr. Weasley.

-Oui, oui, oui Arthur ! Deux petite minutes encore ! Les garçons rendaient vous utiles, mettez la table, lui sourit-elle.

Fred et George finirent de mettre la table en un coup de baguette ce qui exaspéra leur mère mais qui n'y prêta pas attention. Elle invita son mari et Kingsley à s'asseoir tandis que les membres de l'Ordre affluaient à la porte du 12, square Grimming puis quand dix heure sonna, Molly ordonna aux enfants d'aller se coucher puisqu'il fallait qu'ils commencent a se coucher tôt puisque la rentré n'était plus seulement qu'à neuf jour. Ce qu'ils firent une fois de plus à regret mais l'adolescent à la cicatrice ne fut pas pressé de rejoindre les bras de Morphée pour refaire ce même rêve, il en venait même a préférer les cauchemars de Voldemort car ceux-là ne se trouvaient pas être si complexes que ceux qu'il faisait depuis ces derniers jours. Vers minuit, la porte d'entré s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois mais cela n'inquiéta pas pour autant les membres rassemblaient autour de la table de chêne qui se trouvait dans la salle à manger. Harry se leva, poussé par la curiosité de savoir qui pouvait venir rendre visite à l'Ordre si tard. En entrebâillant sa porte, il reconnu la voix de Dumbledore appelait Molly Weasley ainsi que les autres membres pour les saluer.

-Bien, dit calmement Dumbledore en s'installant dans sa chaise.

-Albus, un peu de soupe ?

-Non, merci, Molly. Je n'ai pas très faim, sourit-il.

-Dumbledore, il nous faut savoir où se trouve le repère des Mangemorts.

-Ca devient lent et épuisant de les traqué un par un, si nous arrivions à les coincé tous ensemble, cela serait…

-Ne connais-tu pas le dicton, Sirius, qui dit que plus on est soudé, plus nous sommes fort ? c'est pour ça qu'il faut les traqué un par un sinon ils deviendraient trop dangereux, tu comprend ? demanda Dumbledore, toujours aussi calmement.

-Nous n'avons rien appris au ministère pour le moment.

-Mis a part que Fudge va tout faire pour avoir la main mise sur Poudlard, soupira Tonks.

-_Quoi comment ça « la main mise » ?_, s'inquiéta Harry.

-En parlant du ministère, je pensais que Aléonora se serait jointe à nous ce soir.

-Et bien ça va faire plus de huit jour que nous n'avons plus un signe de vie d'elle, elle devait partir faire quelque chose pour Fudge mais personne ne sait quoi, expliqua Kingsley en soupirant tristement.

-_C'est là que je dois intervenir !_ Moi, je sais où elle est, dit Harry en se montrant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Tout les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix se retournèrent étonnés de la présence du « Survivant ». Celui-ci profita de cet instant de silence pour savoir sur un siège libre, celui de Aléonora sans nul doute puisqu'il se trouvait à coté de Tonks. Molly regarda Harry, frustrée et en colère mais ne se laissa guère gagner par ses émotion, elle fit remarquer d'une voix calme :

-Tu devrais être couché, Harry !

-Laisse-le finir, Molly. Alors, tu viens de dire que tu savais où elle se trouvait, Harry, est-ce vrai ?

-Oui enfin non, soupira-t-il. Mais avant de partir elle m'a demandé de vous dire quelque chose et comme le jour de l'audience vous étés parti précipitamment, je n'ai pas pu vous le confiez…

-Ca n'a ni queue ni tête, pesta Fol Œil

-Laisse finir Harry, Alastor, dit Tonks avec un ton de reproche.

-Bien, Harry. Que t'a-t-elle dit de me transmettre ?

-J'espère au moins qu'il s'en souviens parce que Fudge refuse de nous le dire, soupira Hestia.

-Il a dit qu'il ne s'en souvenait plus, répondit Kingsley.

-Qui tu dis qu'il ne nous ment pas ? demanda tout simplement la femme aux cheveux chewing gum.

-Laissez parler Harry, rugit Mrs Weasley derrière sa marmite

-Elle m'a demandé de vous dire qu'elle allait Vous-Savez-Où. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, professeur ? Professeur ?

Dumbledore venait de perdre son sourire en même temps que le ton rose qui se trouvé sur ses joues. Posant sa main sur son front avant de fermer les yeux, il poussa un long et lourd soupire. Peu de gens avait eux la chance de voir le directeur de Poudlard dans ce tel état de détresse, ce qui inquiéta les membres de l'Ordre.

-Professeur, vous étés certain que ça va aller ? demanda Lupin en se levant de sa chaise.

-Vous voulez peut être vous allonger ?

-Non, ça va aller, Molly. Je viens juste de comprendre que notre jeune Aléonora est tombée dans la gueule du loup.

-Pardon ? demanda Fol Œil. Quelle gueule du loup ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? insista Nymphadora.

-Elle se trouve à Little Hangleton, le village des ancêtres de Voldemort et je crains qu'elle est rencontré un ou deux Mangemorts en chemin, soupira Albus, si ce n'est plus…

Tonks émit un cri de terreur en réalisant ce qui aurait pu se passer ces derniers jours à la jeune Auror tandis que Mrs Weasley tombait comme une souche sur la chaise qui se trouvait la plus proche en tremblant.

-Vous croyez qu'elle est ? demanda Sirius en restant impassible ce que ne comprit pas Harry puisque avant qu'elle ne parte, ils semblait bien s'entendre.

-Impossible ! répliqua Tonks en se levant. Arrête de toujours voir le pire, Sirius !

-Le mieux serait de demander à Rogue, il est le mieux placé…

-Mais enfin Albus, vous ne pensez tout de même pas que… balbutia Mrs Weasley.

Dans ce genre de situation, tout est possible, Molly… même le pire, murmura-t-il dans un soupire.

Tonks ferma les yeux avant d'enfouir sa tête dans les bras de Lupin qui se trouvait à ce moment là, juste à coté d'elle. Si il en fut surpris, il n'en montra rien. Il n'osait pas a repousser quand elle avait besoin de lui. L'horloge indiquait minuit et vingt cinq minutes, étrangement, depuis que Dumbledore avait annoncé la nouvelle, le temps avait semblé s'écouler beaucoup plus lentement. Le directeur se leva, laissant aux autres le temps de digérer, peut être, la perte d'un nouveau membre. Harry le suivit avec la ferme intention du lui raconter ce fameux rêve, il n'en avait encore pour le moment parlé a personne sauf des quelques minables sous entendus à ses meilleurs amis.

-Professeur, j'aimerais vous parlez.

-Je suis désolé Harry mais je suis pressé vois-tu. Tu devras attendre notre prochaine rencontre.

-Je fais des rêves étranges depuis un certains moments, ajouta du tac au tac Harry.

-C'est normal, Sirius et moi nous te l'avons déjà expliquer : depuis que Voldemort est revenu, tu vas faire des rêves et ta cicatrice te fera mal…

-Je ne parles pas de « ce » genre de rêve, professeur, répondit Harry agacé.

Dumbledore s'arrêta alors pour se retourner vers le Survivant en se trifouillant sa longue barbe qui lui arrivait à la taille. L'expression sur le visage d'Albus se fit réfléchis et inquiète avant que celui-ci ne demande à l'adolescent :

-Dis-moi Harry, est-ce que l'Auror Orionum t'as touché ne serais-ce qu'à un moment ?

-Euh oui quand elle a eu sa vision, elle me tenait encore la main, répondit. Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?

-Tout simplement des souvenirs Harry, des souvenirs, le rassura-t-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

-Des souvenirs ?

-Harry ! Monte te coucher, tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ! rugit Molly Weasley.

-Bien, Harry, nous nous reverrons sûrement à Poudlard dans très peu de temps. A bientôt ! lui dit Dumbledore avant de s'éloigner vers le petit groupe que constituait Kingsley, Maugrey et Hestia ainsi que Sirius qui sourit à son filleul avant que celui-ci ne monte se coucher.

_Il y a des jours, Harry, où on ne sait plus quoi penser des personnes qui nous entourent. Ceux en qui on avait confiance, nous donne l'impression de nous l'oublier. Mais l'ironie est telle qu'ils sont ici pour nous protéger donc ils ne peuvent pas oublier ce qu'ils ont de plus précieux, nous…_


	7. Aléonora's Rescue !

**Disclamer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennt à J.K Rowling sauf les personnages sortis tout droit de mon immagination debordante.**

**Les pensées sont en ittaliques comme vous pourrez le remaquer, sur ce, bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Le soleil se leva dans une aube nouvelle et pleine de promesse prenant la place de la nuit, cette douce nuit qui en avait bercé plus d'un en cette nuit du 29 au 30 août. Plus que deux jours et Harry retournerait à Poudlard, c'était là-bas, sans vexer Sirius, qu'il se sentait vraiment chez lui. Ils s'étaient tous rencontrés là-bas : Hermione, Ron, Lupin et enfin Sirius. Il en était sûr pour lui, Poudlard sera toujours son chez soi. Ce matin-là en descendant l'escalier, il ne fut pas accueillit par les cris de Mme Black ce qui l'inquiéta un instant et puis après tout, au moins il avait la paix. Arrivé en bas de l'escalier, il aperçut les jumeaux qui se trouvaient être en grande discussion et poussé par la curiosité, Harry ne leur signala par leur présence pour voir de quoi des jumeaux farceurs pouvaient bien parler entre eux : 

-J'ai dit « non », George, tant que tu ne me donnera pas ce que je t'ai demandé, soupira doucement Fred.

-Cinq Gallions, c'est bien cher payer pour savoir ce petit secret !

-C'est toi qui veux savoir, pas moi, le nargua Fred.

-Bon d'accord, ajouta George en sortant cinq pièces pour les tendre à son jumeaux, Les voilà.

-_Depuis quand les jumeaux font des affaires entre eux ? C'est louche, moi, je vous le dis ! _

Harry sentit alors une main chaleureuse se posait sur son épaules droite et découvrit son parrain, Sirius Black, qui lui faisait signe de se taire avec un large sourire, apparemment lui-aussi voulait connaître le fin mot de cette petite conspiration. Oui, Patmol serait toujours le Patmol d'autrefois. Tous deux, ils s'approchèrent des jumeaux sans emmètre le moindre son jusqu'à s'arrêter à bonne distance pour entendre ce fameux secret.

-Elle m'a embrassé, sourit Fred tout fier.

-Quoi, elle ?! Enfin je veux dire « Aléonora » t'embrassait ?!

Le Survivant sentit la main sur son épaule droite, celle de Patmol, se crispait légèrement quand Fred révéla son secret. Mais quand Harry se retourna pour comprendre, Sirius lui adressa un sourire rieur même si sa main était de plus en plus crispé comme s'il se rendait compte de quelque chose.

-_Ne pas chercher à comprendre, ne pas chercher à comprendre_, pensa Harry.

-Mais pourtant, je croyais qu'elle était amoureuse de…

-Il faut croire qu'elle en a eu marre d'attendre, le coupa son jumeaux. Maintenant c'est « intime » entre nous, sourit-il.

-Arrête de délirer Fred, dit son frère légèrement agacée par le ton guimauve de son jumeaux.

C'est à ce moment là que Sirius lâcha l'épaule de Potter pour rentre dans la cuisine, un air grave et défiant sur le visage ce qui eut pour réaction de faire sursauter Fred qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir débarquer Black comme ça. Ceci voulant dire qu'il savait qu'il savait. Oui, je sais : c'est très compliqué. Très compliqué, je vous l'accorde. Le brun alla se servir une tasse de café avant d'aller s'asseoir juste en face de Fred qui ne s'attendait pas à le voir lui adresser un sourire, maintenant qu'il savait, à son frère et lui comme si de rien n'était.

-Bonjour, dit-il simplement.

-Salut Sirius, répondit George, bien dormi ? Harry ?

-Heu, oui assez bien, merci.

-Et vous, les garçons ? Fred ?

-Je… Très bien même, sourit-il en essayant de rester naturel.

-J'espère bien, Fred, j'espère bien, ajouta Sirius, un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres.

Une pièce close, sûrement sous terre, par l'inexistante de fenêtres, et aussi rongeait que la chaumière de l'ancienne Myrtill Mc Graunt par l'humidité, abritait la jeune Auror qu'était Aléonora Orionum. Celle-ci était solidement attachée, par des cordes noircies, à une sorte de croix en bois. Ses vêtements étaient pour la plupart déchirés et du sang perlait sur ses parties dénudés ainsi que son visage. Ils l'avaient laissé dans cet état après avoir vainement, une fois de plus, de lui arracher des renseignement sur l'Ordre du Phénix quitte à la rendre folle pour cause des nombreux _Endoloris_. Mais elle n'avait ni craqué et elle n'était pas devenus folle malgré les efforts considérable de Narcissa Malfoy. Elle était retombée dans l'inconscience comme d'habitude depuis quelques jours après une série mémorable d'_Endoloris_.

Tandis que dans une autre pièce, celle au dessus de la « chambre de torture » pour être plus précise, s'étaient réunis les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Assis dans un fauteuil se trouvait Lucius Malfoy qui buvait une tasse de thé en écoutant le rapport des deux Mangemorts revenus de la pièce d'en bas.

-Vous n'avez toujours pas réussi à la faire parler ? demanda-t-il le plus calmement possible en posant sa tasse sur une table basse qui se trouvait devant lui. Pourtant ça ne doit pas être bien difficile, bande d'incapable ! pesta-t-il alors.

-Calme-toi Lucius, intervint une voix féminine autoritaire derrière lui. Se n'est pas ne se montant les uns contre les autres qu'on parviendra à la faire parler.

-Oui si le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait cette petite, c'est bien pour quelque chose alors il serrait dommage de la tué par ta bêtise, sourit Severus Rogue en rentrant dans la pièce.

Narcissa fronça les sourcils en voyant la rage montait au visage de son mari, elle posa alors sa main sur sa cuisse en réfutant le geste qu'il projetait de faire au favori de Lord Voldemort. Celui-ci prit brusquement sa tasse pour en boire quelques gorgées pour tenter de se calmer.

-Il est vrai que nous avons à faire à l'élite des Aurors, ajouta Rogue. Il serait sûr que la faire parler serait plus dur que pour certains.

-Tu parles d'une élite, elle s'est fait avoir par un vieille femme et une tasse de café, pouffa la Mangemort blond qui avait combattu Aléonora.

-Peut être mais le somnifère n'a pas fait son effet sur elle puisqu'elle est restée éveillée et puis dois-je te rappeler qu'elle s'est débarrassée de toi ainsi que de trois des nôtres très facilement ? demanda Narcissa. Je suis d'accord avec Severus, la faire parler sera plus dur que nous le pensions, soupira-t-elle.

-Bien alors je vais aller la voir pour voir si elle a changé d'avis et puis je vais partir prendre l'air, ce n'est pas que l'air est irrespirable mais presque, sourit-il en regardant le Mangemort qui avait ri.

-Fais ce que tu veux Rogue, marmonna Lucius.

Severus les salua d'un signe de tête avant de s'engouffrer dans un long couloir dont les murs étaient aussi pire que ceux de la « chambre des tortures ». arrivé à une intersection, il prit la droite où l'attendait un escalier qu'il s'empressa de dévaler pour se retrouver face à une porte blindée. Après avoir ouvert les trois sécurités physiques et les cinq sécurités magiques, il pénétra dans la pièce. Severus soupira de soulagement en fermant la porte derrière lui, elle avait levé les yeux en sentant sa présence, cette Auror était incroyable, vraiment incroyable.

-Ne t'en fais plus, Nora, Dumbledore m'a prévenu qu'il viendrait te chercher ce soir, a rassura-t-il en murmurant.

-Je crois que j'ai peur, Severus, peur de ne pas savoir ce qui va se passer.

-Je vais te le dire, moi, ce qui va se passer : je vais partir en laissant la porte ouverte et Dumbledore va venir te récupérer, lui répondit-il en jouant avec une mèche bouclée de cheveux de la brune.

-Tu n'as pas peur de te faire « sermonner » par Voldemort ?

-Pas pour le moment mais je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir une fois devant lui.

-Je suis une idiote, commença-t-elle à murmura tandis qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue droite. Il va tous les avoir et tous ça de ma faute, ils ne doivent pas venir me chercher !

-Dumbledore sait ce qu'il fait et il a dit qu'il devait « irrémédiablement » te récupérer parce que ce que veux le plus, en ce moment, Lord Voldemort, c'est « toi ». Seulement et uniquement « toi », tu m'entends ?

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Chsss, lui murmura-t-il en entendant des pas provenant de l'escalier.

Il se recula brusquement avant de lui infliger une gifle mémorable à la jeune brune au moment où Narcissa et un autre Mangemort brun rentrèrent dans la pièce. La femme fut avant tout surprise d'une telle violence de la part de Severus mais quand celui-ci prit son visage vexé et fier, elle comprit que la jeune fille devait sûrement blessé l'ego de Rogue, elle sourit en voyant qu'une Auror avait réussi a faire ce que personne n'avait réussis depuis un moment.

-C'est bon, Severus, je croyais que tu étais pour le fait de la laisser en vie, ajouta Malfoy.

-Oui mais cette petite insolente a osé me regarder avec un regard, murmura-t-il de rage.

-_Severus, ce n'est pas parce que tu joue magnifiquement bien la comédie que je vais te laisser t'en tirait aussi facilement !!_, pesta intérieurement Nora.

-Bien tu peux nous laisser, je vais personnellement m'occuper de son cas, sourit Narcissa.

-_C'est sensé m'effrayer parce que sinon, je vois pas le but de changer de bourreau. De toute façon, ça sera le même traitement…_

Rogue hocha la tête avant de passer la porte blindée, laissant Nora aux bons ( ?) soins de Narcissa Malfoy en sachant bien qu'elle ne livrerait toujours rien au grand malheur de celle-ci. Il remonta l'escalier pour cette fois, se dirigea vers la sortie de gauche, là où se trouvait a sortie qui menait à l'extérieur.

Du cote de l'Ordre du Phénix, Dumbledore avait décidé que seuls cinq personnes iraient récupéré l'Auror Orionum. Assis autour de la table de bois, Dumbledore remonta ses lunettes sur son nez en regardant l'horloge qui se trouvait au dessus de la poutre qui séparait la cuisine de la salle à manger.

-Bien, il ne faudra que quatre personnes ce qui fera cinq avec moi, sourit le directeur.

-Moi, je me propose ! dit Tonks en se levant. Je ne vais pas la laisser croupir là-bas après ce qu'elle a du vivre pendant plus d'une semaine…

-Vous savez bien que je serais, moi aussi, de la partie, soupira Lupin en esquissa un sourire.

Le visage de Nymphadora s'éclaira quand Remus Lupin se proposa a son tour, elle était tout simplement heureuse de passer un moment avec lui. Même si ce moment serait dangereux voir périlleux mais tant qu'elle était avec lui, elle se sentait rassurée et ça elle commençait tout juste à comprendre pourquoi. Depuis quelques mois, la jeune Métarmorphomage sentait battre son cœur beaucoup plus vite quand elle se trouvait en présence du loup-garou.

-Si cette mission peut me permettre de sortir de ce trou, j'accepte, moi-aussi je serais de la partie ! ajouta Sirius Black.

-Bien, il ne manque plus qu'une personne, dit-l en faisant le tour de la table du regard. Oui, Alastor ?

-Je suis déjà aller la récupéré alors une fois de plus et puis ans elle, je m'ennuis, soupira-t-elle à cette révélation qui fit sourire toute la table sauf Lupin et Sirius.

-Bien maintenant, mes amis, souhaitez-nous « bonne chance », ajouta Albus en se levant. Notre rendez-vous avez Severus Rogue est dans a peine deux minutes.

Harry descendit en courant des escaliers ce qui réveillant la « mégère Black » mais il s'en fichait, son parrain allait partir et même s'il connaissait ses capacités, il avait toujours peur de pas savoir ce qui allait se produire.

-Sirius ?

-Oui, Harry ? répondit l'interpelle en se retournant vers son filleul.

-Tu es sûr que tout va bien se passait une fois que tu serras là-bas ?

-Bien sûr, je suis avec Dumbledore, Tonks et Lupin, sourit-il. Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je vais revenir avant même que tu ne te rende compte que je suis parti.

-Sirius ? appela Lupin. Dépêche-toi, on y va !

Sirius se dirigea vers le petit groupe qui se trouvait devant la porte avant de la traverser pour aller en face, dans le jardin abandonné. Harry s'avança jusqu'à la porte et pu alors voir le clin d'œil que lui adresser Black avant qu'ils ne transplanent tous ensemble pour Little Hangleton.

Des bruits de craquement se firent entendre sur la colline qui surplombait le village de Little Hangleton et Dumbledore apparut bientôt suivi de Lupin et d'Alastor Maugrey. Mais aucun signe de Tonks et de Sirius, peut être avaient-ils transplané plus loin ? Sur cette idée, Dumbledore avança jusqu'à arrivé à l'entré du village où ils trouvèrent, comme le pensait Dumbledore, Tonks et Sirius assis sur une roche assez grande pour deux qui les attendaient.

-Bien, poursuivit Dumbledore, Severus ne devrait pas tarder.

-S'il ne nous a pas tendu de piège, marmonna Tonks.

-Tonks ! réprima silencieusement Lupin.

-Okay, j'arrête de me faire des films Remus, soupira-t-elle vexée.

-Le voilà, ajouta Fol Œil en voyant une silhouette s'avançait vers eux.

En effet, Severus Rogue s'avançait dans le brouillard vers le petit groupe de secours, une fois à quelques mètres seulement, il s'arrêta en les dévisageant, les mains sur les hanches.

-Je ne sais pas si cinq personnes réussiront a vaincre la troupe de Mangemort de Lord Voldemort, expliqua Rogue en esquissant une grimace.

-Quoi la troupe entièr…

-Ca sera suffisant crois-moi, Severus, coupa Dumbledore. Où est-elle ?

-Elle est dans une cave, au sous sol du manoir des Jédusor.

-Je vois, il a voulu faire ça où tout à commencer, un retour aux sources, dit simplement Dumbledore.

-Je ne comprend plus rien, soupira Tonks.

-On ne t'a pas demandé de comprendre, lui lança Sirius avec un sourire mesquin.

-Arrêtez deux secondes, les coupa Lupin. On est venu chercher Aléonora, pas laissez cour à vos querelles de familles.

Tous les deux se sentirent pris sur le fait et s'arrêtèrent sous l'autorité de Remus Lupin ce qui enchante Maugrey d'avoir enfin du silence. Severus expliqua la suite au groupe avant de s'éclipser avant que les Mangemorts ne s'aperçoivent qu'il se trouvait en la compagnie des membres de l'Ordre.

-Il prend son rôle très au sérieux, remarqua Sirius en le voyant transplantait.

-C'est ce qui fait de lui quelqu'un d'important, expliqua la jeune Auror.

-Nymphadora, soupira Maugrey.

-Bien alors nous allons séparez le groupe en trois : trois personnes s'occuperont de faire diversions tandis que les deux autres iront cherché Aléonora, expliqua Dumbledore très sérieux. Lupin, Maugrey et moi-même nous occuperons de la diversion tandis que Sirius et Tonks iront la chercher, des questions ?

-Je suis obliger d'être avec lui, demanda Tonks en désignant son cousin en riant.

-Des questions constructives, Tonks, soupira Sirius.

-Comment savoir qu'un groupe a besoin d'aide ou le moment où on se replie ?

-Bonne question Maugrey, approuva Albus. Et bien, le groupe de Sirius, nous rejoindra pendant que nous feront diversion alors nous comprendront qu'il faut se replier…

-C'est bon, on peut y aller, assura Lupin en regardant le village.

_Il y a des moments, Harry, où il faut prendre la vie telle qu'elle vient même si pour cela tu dois faire certains compromis…_


	8. Wake up my princess

**Disclamer : Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à J.K Rowling qui est une superbe auteur, Aléonora et les autres personnages de cette histoire sortent tout droit de mon immagination.**

**Les pensées et les souvenirs qui se deroulent dans les pensées sont en ittaliques comme vous pourrez le remarquer. Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Le petit groupe qui devait récupéré la jeune Auror arriva sans trop de dommage jusqu'au manoir tandis que l'autre groupe constituait de Dumbledore, Lupin et Alastor se chargeaient d'attirer les Mangemorts qui se trouvait être beaucoup plus nombreux que le penser Dumbledore mais ils devaient les emmener loin du Manoir ce qui arrivèrent a faire très facilement car Lucius Malfoy bondit sur le directeur en le reconnaissant bientôt suivis de ses collègues. Les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres voyaient là l'occasion de se debarraser du plus grand gêneur de Lord Voldemort et espéraient être ainsi valoriser au yeux de celui-ci.

Arrivés devant le manoir, Sirius et Tonks furent tout de même repéré par un Mangemort qui était reste en retrait comme quoi ils n'étaient pas tous dépourvu d'intelligence.

-Bon et bien, je vais chercher Aléonora et toi tu t'en charge, expliqua Sirius en s'éclipsant.

-Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi c'est à moi de m'en occupé ? pesta-t-elle en le voyant partir vers l'entrée. _REDUCTO_ ! cria Tonks en visant le Mangemort.

Celui-ci s'était retourné, ne faisant plus attention à la jeune fille. Le meurtrier rechercher partout se trouvait près de lui a ce moment même, il n'allait pas le laisser passer. Il esquiva le sort de Tonks avant de lui lancer un _Locomotor Mortis _que la jeune fille prit en plein fouet. Ses jambes furent toutes deux collés l'une a l'autre ce qui fit sourire l'homme roux que se trouvait être le Mangemort quand il fut frappé dans le dos pas un _Petrificus Totalus_ et tomba raide au sol. Tonks leva alors les yeux vers l'homme qui venait de la « sauver » et trouva Rogue accoudé a une fenêtre qui lui adressait un sourire ironique avant de retourner dans la pièce sous les cris de Tonks.

-C'est bien beau de m'aider mais si tu me décollais maintenant ! pesta-t-elle alors. Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir maintenant je sais pourquoi je ne t'aime pas…

De son coté, Sirius était arrivé à l'escalier mais hésitait à la direction a prendre : a droite, à gauche ou continuer tout droit ? Les peintures rongeait par l'humidité ne lui inspirait que le dégoût, c'était pire que chez lui comme quoi même les Mangemorts pouvaient être désordonnées. Mais il se reprit et soupira de rage avant de fronçait les sourcils, pestant intérieurement par cet imprévu. Si seulement il avait un signe qui lui expliquerai où se trouvait Nora, si seulement.

-Mais sale Auror, tu vas me le dire oui ou non ! cria une voix masculine qui provenait de la droite.

-_Il faut croire que la chance est avec moi_, soupira Sirius avant de descendre prudemment les escaliers.

Il était presque arrivé en bas de cet escalier interminable quand il entendit des cris déchirants provenant de la salle. Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait vécu ça une seule fois et il ne voulait pas que la jeune brune subisse la même chose. Le brun sortit alors sa baguette avant d'ouvrir brusquement la porte pour se retrouver face à Narcissa Malfoy et un homme blond qui était entrain de jeter un sort d'Endoloris a la jeune fille. Son cœur fit en bond quand il entendit Aléonora murmurait son nom quand elle le vit avant de s'évanouir, elle était attaché comme un gibier sur une croix en bois, le sang perlait sur son visage à ne plus en finir, ses cheveux ébène étaient défais et lui collait sur la visage. Si elle n'était pas en proie au danger, il lui aurait sûrement sauté dessus pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, elle éveillé, sans le savoir, ses sens le plus primaires (je ne vous dirais pas quoi, vous avez bien compris) .

-Quoi mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là celui-là ? pesta le blond en se retournant vers Sirius.

-Black ?! sursauta Narcissa.

-_Expelliarmus_ ! cria Black en pointant les deux Mangemorts avant que Narcissa ne puisse jeter son sort. Maintenant reculez-vous avant que je ne vous envoie voler dans le mur, ajouta-il avec un sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

-Je te croyais en Sibérie ? dit la voix féminine de la cousine du brun.

-Il faut croire que je suis revenu pour le plaisir de te voir comme ça.

Narcissa lança des regards à l'homme a ses cotés qui acquitta d'un léger signe de tête avant d'essayait de se jetait sur Sirius qui le pointa de sa baguette ce qui arrêta le jeune Mangemort blond qui leva les mains en reculant. Sirius lui adressa un sourire avant de l'envoyer au sol avec un crochet du droit dont il avait le secret sous le cri de surprise de sa cousine blonde.

-Ne prend pas cet air surpris, Cissy, ça ne te va pas du tout, sourit Sirius.

-Si tu crois m'avoir comme ça, espèce de sale bâtard ! lui cria-t-elle.

-Levicorpus, ajouta tout simplement Black.

Il entendit les cris de sa cousine quand elle s'envola, la tête à l'envers ce qui le fit pouffer de rire. Malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour se débattre, elle était toujours pendu la tête en bas. C'est à ce moment là, que la jeune Métamorphomage entra dans la pièce, essoufflée par une course folle avec deux Mangemorts qui n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Elle fut surprise de voir dans quel état Sirius avait mis la pièce : un homme la bouche en sang écroulé contre le mur près d'une crois en bois où elle trouva sa meilleure amie attachée entrain d'agoniser.

-Aaaaahhhh !!! Mais Sirius détache la !! hurla Tonks en lui mettant une gifle. T'es pas venu ici pour faire mu-muse !

-Et tu sais que ça fait mal ? pesta Sirius en laissant tombé sa cousine.

-C'était précisément le but, soupira Tonks en envoyant un _Stupéfix_ à Malfoy.

Sirius soupira avant de se retourner vers la jeune fille qu'ils étaient venus chercher, il sourit en repensant qu'elle avait murmuré son nom mais il fut vite sortit de ses pensées en entendant des voix masculines, les autres Mangemorts avaient compris ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher. Il décrocha de quatre coup de baguette la jeune brune et il comprit a quel point elle était frêle et fragile quand il fit son corps tombé dans ses bras au ralenti. Il la positionna sur son dos avant de partir à la suite de Tonks…

Dans la maison du 12, square Grimming, l'ambiance était tout autre : Hermione faisant les cents pas en pesta contre les hiboux qui étaient en retard pour leur apporter leur liste de fourniture pour l'année qui commençait seulement demain. Tandis que Ron jouait avec sa sœur au magic échec tout en mangeant des Choco-Grenouilles, lassé par le fait que c'était maintenant la sixième fois que Ginny le battait.

-Aller Ron, une autre partie ? demanda celle-ci amusée.

-Non, merci pour que tu me mette une autre raclé ? Pas question même pour l'or du monde, grimaça le rouquin.

-Oh ! Ce que tu peux être mauvais joueur, soupira la cadette.

-Bon ils en mettent du temps, c'est pas normal, marmonna Hermione.

Des bruits de bec sur la fenêtre de la cuisine se firent alors entendre ce qui réjouit Hermione qui étaient plus qu'impatiente de savoir quels nouveaux cours, elle allait avoir maintenant qu'elle était en cinquième année. Mrs Weasley se pressa de rapporter les enveloppes au élèves avant que ceux-ci, sauf Hermione, ouvrèrent d'un geste lent et lourd avant qu'un cris de stupeur ne retentisse dans le salon.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ron ? demanda Molly, inquiète.

-Je…je n'arrive pas a y croire… Moi ? Préfet ?

-Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent d'une seule voix toutes les autres personnes dans la pièce.

-Toi aussi Ron ?

-Et bien petit frère, miss Hermione, bravo ! les félicita George.

-Pour le moment, il n'y a que George et moi qui ne lavons pas été dans la famille, sourit Fred.

-Normal, vous faites trop de conneries pour avoir le titre, fit remarquer Ginny.

-Bravo mon fils, c'est magnifique ! s'écria Mrs Weasley en s'empressent d'aller embrasser son fils qui manquait de s'étouffer. Demande tout ce que tu voudra et je me ferais un plaisir de te l'acheter si c'est dans mes moyens, sourit Molly.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai grandement besoin d'un nouveau balai puisque l'autre est assez vieux et…

-Tu l'auras ce balai ! le coupa Mrs Weasley. Après il faudra fêter ça, sourit-elle alors.

-Super, s'écria alors le rouquin en prenant les mains de sa sœur tout en sautant.

-Aller, aller, donne-moi ces listes ! Je vais aller au chemin de traverse, vous achetez ces affaires et des robes, soupira-t-elle. Toi et Harry, vous grandissez tellement !

Elle récupéra bien vite les parchemins avant d'embrasser une nouvelle fois sont fils et disparu dans l'encadrement de la porte sous les regards surpris des élèves de Poudlard. Ils se jetèrent un regard interrogateur avant de partir dans un fou rire incontrôlé.

-Bon alors allons préparer nos valises comme ça demain, nous ne serons pas pris de cour, annonça Hermione.

-Si c'est le préfet qui le dis, il ne nous restes plus qu'à faire ce qu'elle nous dit ! plaisanta Fred.

-Très drôle, soupira Ginny apparemment lassée. Mione, attend-moi !

-Alors ça fais quoi d'être préfet ? demanda Harry à son meilleur ami.

-Je suis désolé Harry, je pensais que ça serait toi, murmura Ron.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit Harry pour le rassurer mais c'était faux, il était jaloux mais il devait positive, Ron était heureux d'avoir été nommé Préfet, il devra faire avec.

-Sinon c'est vraiment génial, je vais pouvoir mettre des retenus au Serpentards, expliqua-t-il un sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Ca serait de l'abus de pouvoir, Ron, je t'ai entendu ! ajouta Hermione.

-Oui, oui, marmonna alors Ron ce qui fit rire les garçons.

Ils retournèrent chacun dans leur chambre pour y faire leur valise tout en se lançant des blagues pour les mettre de bonne humeur la veille du départ. Harry était heureux de retourner enfin à Poudlard, c'était le seul endroit où il se sentait à l'abri avec Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas revu le directeur depuis la dernière fois, celui-ci essayait-il de l'éviter ? Il était plongé dans ses pensées quand Ron l'interpella et comme il ne répondait pas, il lui donna une petite tape sur le bras. L'élu sursauta en se tournant vers son meilleur ami avec un regard interrogateur.

-T'as pas entendu un bruit provenant d'en bas ?

-Ta mère est peut être rentrée, répondit Harry comme si cela ne l'intéresser pas.

-Non, elle n'est partie il n'y a qu'une heure et je sais qu'elle met beaucoup plus de temps d'ordinaire !

-Alors c'est seulement le vent.

-Non, Harry ! Ecoute, ce n'est pas seulement le vent ! pesta Ron.

Harry lâcha donc à contre cœur, presque, sa valise pour écouter le fameux bruit que Ron entendait et il avait raison. Un petit claquement se faisait entendre ne bas des escaliers, un bruit qui ressemblait à un transplanage.

-Tu crois que c'est Sirius qui est rentré ?

-Je ne sais pas mais…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il entendit la porte du 12, square Grimming s'ouvrit dans un grincement pas possible. Harry et Ron sortirent discrètement de leur chambre pour se pencher vers les escaliers quand ils aperçurent les jumeaux et les deux jeunes filles de Griffondor les avaient devançaient sur ce coup-là.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Hermione, inquiète.

-C'est sûrement un membre de l'Ordre, on a pas a avoir peur, la rassura Fred.

-Il n'y a qu'un seule moyen de le savoir, ajouta Harry.

Le Survivant s'avança vers les marches de l'escaliers et entreprit de les descendre en douceur quand il entendit une voix familière pestait, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Puis il dévala les dernières marches qu'il lui restaient ce qui réveilla Mme Black dites la « mégère Black ».

-BANDE DE BÂTARDS ! IMMONDE CREATURES !!! SORTEZ DE MA MAISON !!! hurla celle-ci.

-Sirius ? s'écria Harry. Alors cette mission c'est bien pass...

Sirius Black se tourna au ralenti vers son filleul et celui-ci s'arrêta dans sa phrase quand il aperçut dans les bras de son parrain, un corps. Le corps d'une jeune brune qui était il y a une semaine auparavant était pleine de vie. Désormais, elle était aussi pâle qu'un linge, ses longs cheveux couleur ébène coulaient sur son visage rempli de sang et de sueur, elle avait des marques de cordes sur les poignets qui pendait dans le vide. Elle avait tout d'une morte pourtant le visage serein qu'elle abordait et son ventre qui se soulevait régulièrement prouvé le contraire. Harry s'approcha alors du corps de Nora ne lançant des regards d'horreur et d'interrogation à Sirius qui ne put réprimé un soupire.

-Je ne voulais pas que tu voies ça, murmura-t-il en regardant le visage de Nora.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Sirius allait répondre quand des bruits de pas dans l'escalier se firent entendre malgré les cris de la mère de Black. Fred se précipita alors sur le trentenaire en lui lançant un regard haineux.

-Nora !! s'écria Ginny en apercevant le corps. Elle… Elle est morte ?

-Non, elle va bien seulement mal en point.

-Seulement ! pesta une voix cristalline derrière à l'entrée. Tu te moque de moi, elle était à moitié morte quand on est arrivé et… Oups, murmura Tonks.

-Nymphadora, grinça Sirius entre ses dents. Je ne voulais pas inquiéter les enfants…

-Mais nous n'en sommes plus ! réprima Harry.

-Du calme, fit calmement Lupin en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il lui faut du repos, Sirius va la monter dans sa chambre à l'étage et vous six venez avec moi.

-Oui, du calme, fit remarquer la Métarmorphomage en pointant du doigt le tableau qui hurlait des insultes. Je vais m'en occupais, soupira-t-elle alors.

Sirius acquitta d'un signe de tête au conseil, c'était un conseil ? Il fit comme si ça en avait été un. Il monta donc les escaliers en contournant un des jumeaux Weasley qui n'avait pas l'air décidé à le laisser passer. Au dernier étage, il s'arrêta en regardant la porte de la chambre pendant un petit moment avant de continuer son chemin vers sa propre chambre.

-_Elle mérite mieux qu'une chambre miteuse_, pensa-t-il. _Ca fait une semaine…_

Arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre et l'ouvrit en essayant de ne pas faire un geste brusque qui aurait pu réveille la belle endormie. Mais celle-ci se contentait de sourire, la tête ainsi posait sur le torse du brun ce qui réprimait un sourire à celui-ci. En le voyant entré dans la pièce, Buck se mit à se lever mais Sirius l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

-Buck ne bouge plus et sois sage, ordonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

L'hippogriffe s'inclina quand il remarqua Nora dans les bras de son maître et partir se rasseoir dans son coin en surveillant le couple de prés. Le brun poussa les draps de son lits avant d'y enfiler la jeune Auror qui se mit a grimacé quand Sirius lui toucha le ventre sans le faire exprès (mouais, c'est ça), il eut un geste de recul mais voyant que la jeune fille s'était calmé, il s'installa prés d'elle, assis sur les bords du lit à scruté ses traits juvéniles.

-Trop vieux, je dois me faire une raison, je suis beaucoup trop vieux… murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Il scruta pendant quelques minutes le mur en face de lui avant de se relever pour s'étirait. Le retour avait été plus difficile que l'arrivé. Après avoir récupéré la jeune prisonnière de sa cave, Sirius et Tonks avaient rencontrés deux Mangemorts dont ils s'était débarrassé avec assez de mal mais ils étaient arrivés au point de rendez-vous : la place centrale du village. Remus, Maugrey et Dumbledore avaient réussis avec grand mal, sauf pour le directeur de Poudlard, a resté sur la place malgré les nombreux sorts mortels qui volaient autour d'eux. Quand les trois les avaient aperçut, Lupin fit un signe de tête pour leur dire de transplaner en urgence car même s'ils le voulaient, ils ne pourraient pas resté plus longtemps ici puisque les Mangemorts affluaient de partout. A croire que c'était une vrai fourmilière ! Ils avaient donc transplané dans le jardin abandonné en face de la demeure des Black et Dumbledore avait u se pencher sur l'état de Nora qui était beaucoup plus en mauvais état que celle qu'Harry avait pu voir, beaucoup plus pire mais il y avait eu les premiers soins du professeur qui lui avaient certainement sauvé la vie qui sait ?

_-J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour le moment, soupira-t-il, Maintenant il faut attendre qu'elle se réveille._

_-On ne pourrait pas l'amener à Ste Mangouste ? avait demandé Tonks, inquiète sur le corps de Nora._

_-Non, cela serait trop dangereux car avec tout le mal qui ont eu pour l'avoir, ils seraient capable d'allait la chercher là-bas et ça finirait en bain de sang, soupira le vieil homme._

_-Professeur, à votre avis, pourquoi « il » voulait Aléonora ?_

_-Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'il n'a pas compris, murmura alors l'homme à la barbe._

_-Professeur ? avait demandé Sirius. Alors que fait-on maintenant ?_

_-Vous la garder au quartier général au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille, elle sera quoi faire ensuite, elle est grande et je suis sûre que d'ici-là, elle aura compris, avait-il ajouté dans un murmure avant de transplaner. A bientôt mes amis ! avait été sa dernière phrase._

Sirius se dirigea vers la porte en jetant un dernier coup d'œil a l'hippogriffe et à la belle au bois dormant qui se trouvait dans ses draps avant de sourire.

-Réveille-toi vite, _ma_ belle princesse car sans toi, la vie est terne… murmura-t-il

Il appuya sur la poignet et sortit rejoindre son meilleur ami en bas, celui-ci devait sûrement l'attendre pour faire comprendre à Harry et ses amis que ce qui s'était passé ne les regarder en aucun cas. La porte se ferma et l'hippogriffe tourna la tête vers la dormeuse qui commençait a s'agité dans son sommeil, il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre avant de mettre sa tête dans ses pattes en veillant sur Nora.

De son coté, le sommeil de l'Auror n'était pas si calme, tout était noir comme d'habitude après tout mais cette fois il y avait une légère lumière blanche qui se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle en devenant de plus en plus envahissante et blanche. Puis ce qui devait arrivait quand le blanc prend possession du noir arriva : le décor se mit à changer, elle était devant une image grandeur nature qui semblait si réel de Poudlard, une image fantômatique.

-C'était le seul moyen, excuse-moi… fit une voix douce.

-Pardon ? Qui est là ?

-Je suis vraiment désolé mais je ne pouvais pas le faire directement, murmura la même voix.

A peine eut-elle finit sa phrase que la jeune Auror fut poussée dans le vide par quelque chose. Sa tête se mit à lui tourner au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de l'enceinte fantomatique de Poudlard puis pus rien. Le chant des oiseaux quand le printemps est de nouveau là, se fut tout ce qu'elle put entendre avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

-Eh Lunard, tu as vu là-bas ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Peter ? demanda le dit Lunard.

-Il y a un corps ?! s'écria une jeune rousse qui se trouve prés de Lunard.

-Où ça ? demanda un brun au cheveux long.

-Là, près du chêne, repondit Peter en pointant son doigt vers un arbre juste en face de lui.

_Tu vois, Harry, même dans les endroits où tu te crois en sécurité, tu ne l'ai jamais vraiment…_


End file.
